El tiempo lo dirá
by Lo-Art
Summary: Jade y Tori mantienen ahora una estrecha amistad, ¿mantendrán esta amistad por mucho tiempo? ¿se convertirá en algo más alguna vez? ...El tiempo lo dirá, una simple historia donde el tiempo irá marcando las pautas...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Por un lado esta es una historia que había empezado a escribir hace unos años atrás, la cual no llegue a continuar, hasta hace unos días que decidí retomarla pero adaptándola a Jori , los dos primeros capítulos están publicados en un foro en cual siguen y donde aparece con los personajes originales que había creado. Aclaro esto por si de casualidad se topen con la historia, no vayan a pensar que se trata de un plagio.

(AU) Por otro lado la historia transcurre fuera del contexto de Hollywood arts, Jade y Tori rondan por los 23 años, ya superaron sus rivalidades y mantienen una amistad bastante unida.

Este primer capítulo se centra principalmente en Tori, a quién al parecer la vida se empeña en jugarle malas pasadas.

En fin espero que les guste, trataré de subir los capítulos semanalmente.

P.D.: Posiblemente esta sea una de las pocas historias que escriba con más de dos capítulos xD

**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**El tiempo lo dirá**

Solo el tiempo me dirá que hago yo aquí,

Solo el tiempo me dirá lo que siento por ti,

Solo el tiempo me dirá que soy yo para ti,

Solo el tiempo me dirá si lo nuestro es verdadero…

**Capítulo Uno**

El cielo se alzaba más brillante que nunca, era posible apreciar en él como las distintas tonalidades de un profundo azul y el más puro de los blancos se fundían en un único tono, se podía vislumbrar la claridad con la que el sol iluminaba aquel esplendido día, sin embargo, dos gotas de la más cristalina pureza rodaban por sus mejillas, surcando en ellas un triste camino para luego ir cayendo lentamente sobre sus manos, pero ¿cómo podría ser eso posible, siendo que las engañosas nubes estaban tan ausentes?, la respuesta estaba claramente marcada en sus ojos, esos increíbles ojos cafés, que hoy día se mostraban tan apagados, tan tristes, tan distantes, era imposible dejar de notar a través de ellos que indiscutiblemente una tormenta se avecinaba a pesar del despejado cielo, un vendaval se estaba desatando pero en su interior.

En un pausado movimiento Victoria Vega llevo su cabeza hacia atrás recostándola sobre el banco del parque donde se encontraba, rindiéndose ante sus pensamientos, cerró sus llorosos ojos, y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutar del suave golpeteo del viento contra su moreno rostro, desprendiéndose así por un momento del mundo que la rodeaba, mientras a su alrededor la vida seguía su marcado ritmo, las personas iban y venían dejando como prueba de su existencia tan solo el eco de sus pasos y el casi imperceptible murmullo de sus voces.

No supo hacía cuanto tiempo se encontraba en esa posición pero por unos instantes había logrado su cometido, pudo olvidarse de los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en ese estado, la razón por las cuales sus lágrimas insistían en abrirse paso a través de sus ojos, hasta podría decirse que en cierta forma estaba recuperando algo de ese brillo, el cual se había apagado tan abruptamente la noche anterior.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y ese momentáneo estado de calma en el cual se encontraba fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su móvil.

Despertando del trance en el cual se encontraba solo atino a inclinar levemente su rostro fijándose así en la iluminada pantalla de su teléfono donde se leía claramente el nombre del causante de todas sus penas, "Ryder" susurro por lo bajo, decidiendo hacer caso omiso a la tan insistente llamada, dio un largo suspiro y trato de retomar la posición en la cual se encontraba anteriormente, con la diferencia de que esta vez decidió mantener abiertos los ojos y disfrutar un poco de tan hermoso día que le estaba brindando la naturaleza.

Se dedicó a observar detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraba, los arboles a su alrededor cuyas hojas seguían el compás de la danza marcada por una suave brisa, el pasto todavía algo húmedo producto del rocío de la madrugada, el contraste de las primeras luces del día que le otorgaban una sensación de mayor profundidad a las imágenes que se presentaban ante ella, tal cual si fueran una pintura del mismísimo Monet, por último fijo su vista en el sin número de personas que transitaban despreocupados por el mundo, mujeres, hombres y niños con alegres sonrisas marcadas en sus rostros, y la llevaron a preguntarse, ¿cuántos de ellos serían realmente felices?, ¿cuánto dura la felicidad?, ¿realmente existe la felicidad?, preguntas las cuáles por ahora no tenían respuestas para ella ya que en toda su vida fueron contados esos momentos en los cuales podía decir que se sintió verdaderamente feliz o que su sonrisa haya sido autentica, desde que tenía memoria la vida se había mostrado mezquina con ella y no hacía más que arrebatarle las cosas que más quería y que más ilusiones le causaban; de esta forma nuevamente iba logrando sumergirse en ese mundo distante que había creado recientemente, ese lugar en su mente donde solo estaban ella y sus pensamientos.

Sentía que sus párpados iban perdiendo fuerza, con cada tic tac que marcaba su reloj iba abandonando este mundo para adentrarse al tan ansiado mundo de los sueños, pero al momento en que sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse completamente, la sombra de un intruso se hizo presente ante ella, y el crujir de sus pisadas fueron sacándola de su ensoñación, siendo el sonido de su voz lo que terminase de devolverle por completo a la realidad.

"Debí saber que estarías aquí" Dijo de pronto una voz que sonaba preocupada y cuya dueña era la portadora de unos ojos tan cafés como los suyos. Era Trina Vega, su hermana mayor, quién había escuchado la discusión que había tenido con su ahora ex novio y por ende la andaba buscando, ella pudo haber intervenido antes de que la discusión sobrepasase los límites de las palabras y se convierta en algo físico, después de todo era instructora de defensa personal, pero sin embargo decidió no hacer nada, problemas de pareja pensó en ese momento, sin sospechar siquiera que en esos instantes las palabras habían dejado de ser palabras y decidieron dejar más que una marca en el aire, más que una marca en el corazón.

"Tenía que despejar mi mente". Informó la menor con la mirada perdida y un tono desinteresado.

Trina se sentía con demasiada culpa, adoraba a su hermana y desde que murieron sus padres se había prometido que no iba a dejar que nada le faltase, sobre todo que nada malo le pasase y sin embargo ahora su promesa estaba rota.

"Estaba preocupada por ti hermanita, no tenía idea de adonde pudiste haber ido, y yo…realmente me siento tan culpable, yo…debí haberme quedado, debí haber intervenido, es solo que pensé que era una más de sus peleas no pensé que…".

"Nada, no tenías por qué pensar nada". La interrumpió de golpe Tori tratando de sonar tranquila, "nadie tiene la culpa, no podías habértelo imaginado, estábamos en constantes discusiones y nunca antes había pasado de los gritos, así que pudo haber sido una pelea más, nadie se hubiera imaginado que reaccionaria así…, no lo podías saber y yo tampoco, no tienes porqué reclamarte nada y yo… tampoco". Se acercó a su hermana y deposito un beso en su frente.

"Mejor siéntate a mi lado y conversemos un rato". Volvió a decir Tori simulando una sonrisa tratando de ocultar toda la tristeza, el dolor y la frustración que realmente sentía.

"Eres increíble". La mayor abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas y al terminar con el abrazo, le pregunto," ¿Y dónde se supone que fuiste anoche?, no dormiste en casa, llame a todas tus amigas y nadie tenía noticias tuyas, normalmente irías donde Jade pero como no está no supe donde podrías haber ido".

"Oh, yo si fui al departamento de Jade en realidad, perdona que no te haya avisado, pero no podía quedarme ahí".

"Está bien Tori yo lo entiendo, solo estaba preocupada. ¿Y entonces dices que Jade está de regreso?... ¿Se lo contaste?, Ryder no la estará pasando muy bien en estos momentos si fuese así". Río ante las imágenes que se le presentaron en su cabeza.

"No, ella continua en su viaje, lo que pasa es que me dejo sus llaves, Cat tampoco estaría hasta hoy, así que quede en pasarme por ahí a ver qué tal estaban las cosas de todas formas y… por supuesto que Jade aún no lo sabe, supongo que tienes razón una vez que se entere, Ryder no la va pasar muy bien que digamos, así que mejor que no sepa nada por ahora, y esperemos a que se demore un poco más en su viaje, en realidad… lo que más odiaría ante cualquier cosa es que me viera en estas condiciones". Dijo bajando la mirada con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"¿Pero porque? Se supone que ahora es una de tus mejores amigas, creo que te haría bien hablar con ella". Preguntó sorprendiéndole la actitud de su hermana. Hacía varios años que las chicas habían dejado de lado esas peleas de instituto, eran casi inseparables, compartían prácticamente todo, le pareció raro que no quisiera contarle sobre esto.

"No sé, solo sé que no quiero que me vea así, no sé, no quiero". Volvió a repetir, sin embargo luego se sinceró "Ella me advirtió sabes, me dijo que Ryder no era de confiar, me dijo de los rumores sobre sus antiguas novias, y yo soy una idiota, debí escucharla desde un principio pero pensé que exageraba, que lo decía solo porque… " .

Y corto lo que estaba diciendo dejando la frase colgada en el aire.

"No eres una idiota Tori, estabas enamorada de Ryder, ante tus ojos él era incapaz de hacer nada malo, cuando una está enamorada es difícil escuchar razones". Trina se acercó a abrazarla nuevamente. Realmente adoraba y admiraba a su hermana menor.

"Eso es lo que me hace más idiota Trina, sabes, yo ni siquiera puedo decir que estuviese enamorada de Ryder, ni siquiera sé porque seguía con él, tal vez por costumbre o por comodidad, simplemente no lo sé".

"En serio que soy una tonta". Volvió a repetir más para sí misma que para la persona que tenía al lado.

De pronto el teléfono de la mayor de las Vegas comenzó a sonar, sin embargo esta parecía dudosa de contestar, solo se había quedado mirando su móvil.

"¿Por qué no contestas?". Preguntó Tori señalando el aparato.

"Eso iba a hacer". La mayor pareció reaccionar de pronto cogiendo el móvil.

"¿Hola?... este…, espera un segundo creo que no hay tanta cobertura aquí". Tori oyó decir a su hermana mientras veía como esta se alejaba torpemente.

Al quedarse sola no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar de nuevo por sus pensamientos, los cuáles esta vez cayeron sobre quién le había servido de apoyo en los últimos años. ¿Cómo podría contarle lo sucedido? Sin embargo a pesar de saber lo idiota y avergonzada que se sentía por no haberla escuchado, sabía que más que nunca la necesitaba a su lado. Le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía para levantarle los ánimos. Y pensar que en otros tiempos ni se hubiese imaginado que al terminar la secundaria seguirían en contacto siquiera.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados rápidamente cuando vio a su hermana acercarse de nuevo al lugar donde se encontraba. "¿Y bien, era algo importante?". Preguntó cuándo la tuvo enfrente suyo.

"No era nadie, es decir nadie importante, era… era solo un chico que conocí el otro día". Contesto Trina y agregó rápidamente cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. "¡Mira helado! ¿Quieres que vaya por uno?".

Tori solo asintió con la cabeza, quiso decir algo más ya que la actitud de su hermana le pareció extraña, sin embargo antes que pudiera decir nada Trina ya estaba alejándose de ella.

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leerme! Sería agradable si comentan que les pareció el capítulo =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

Jade West recostó su cabeza por la ventanilla del avión, decidió que lo mejor sería relajarse y disfrutar del vuelo, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila, había tenido esa extraña sensación desde el día anterior, no podía dejar de pensar en una cierta medio latina de piel morena, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado, era como si esta la estuviese llamando a gritos con el pensamiento, lo peor de todo era que cuando se trataba de ella sus pronósticos casi nunca eran errados, y para rematar lo que la dejaba más intranquila fue la conversación que tuvo hace unos instantes con la mayor de las Vega, decidió llamarla a ella porque sabía que si llamaba directamente a Tori no conseguiría nada, sin embargo de igual manera no había logrado conseguir mucho, ésta no le había dado mucha información, lo único que le dejo claro con su extraña actitud es que estaría bien que volviese antes de lo previsto en caso de que pudiese. De todas formas a tempranas horas ya se había decidido a tomar el primer vuelo que estuviese disponible, lo bueno de ser una West es que siempre había lugares disponibles para ella sea el momento que fuese.

"Tori". Dejo escapar de sus labios en un susurro.

"Señorita desea algo de tomar". La voz de la azafata la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

"Gracias… estoy bien por ahora… tal vez en unos minutos". Respondió la pálida chica sobresaltándose un poco.

"Como guste señorita, estamos aquí para servirle". Replico la azafata con su mejor sonrisa, y dando media vuelta siguió con su recorrido.

Jade volvió a retomar la posición en la que se encontraba hace unos instantes, se dispuso a observar como las nubes iban constantemente cambiando de forma, algo que siempre la entretenía en sus viajes, sin embargo a los pocos minutos nuevamente sus pensamientos la llevaron hasta la medio latina.

"Definitivamente algo debe haber pasado". Se dijo para sí misma, cuando de repente otro nombre se hizo presente en su mente "Ryder". El nombre de ese idiota le daba nauseas. Como odiaba a ese imbécil, realmente lo consideraba despreciable, lo único que hacía una y otra vez era hacer sufrir a la morena, la hacía pasar decepción tras decepción, los malos ratos entre ellos se habían vuelto incontables, su comportamiento era tan retrogrado y machista, no entendía como alguien con la personalidad de Tori soportaba todo eso, sonrío amargamente ante este último pensamiento, claro que lo sabía, y lo sabía mejor que nadie, solo hay una razón por la que alguien es capaz de aguantar ciertas cosas… lo amaba.

"En fin". Suspiró, y colocándose los auriculares se relajó ante la música esperando a que Morfeo decidiese llevársela en sus brazos.

Ya en un par de horas más sabría lo que estaba sucediendo.

-0-

"¿De qué quieres tu helado?". Preguntó Trina elevando un poco la voz ya que Tori se encontraba un poco alejada de ella.

"¡Chocolate, ya sabes mi preferido!". Fue la respuesta de Tori usando el mismo tono de voz que la mayor.

Luego de pagar los helados Trina fue acercándose nuevamente hacia ella. "Aquí tienes y que no se te haga costumbre esto de que te ande comprando helados y demás cosas" dijo mostrándole la lengua.

"Me lo merezco, al menos por hoy" la menor se cruzó de brazos y haciendo pucheros cual si fuera una niña pequeña.

Trina solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto, sentándose nuevamente al lado de ella, para luego preguntar "¿Entonces, que piensas a cerca de lo que te dije el otro día?".

"¿El qué? Preguntó Tori mientras se llevaba su helado a la boca.

"Ya sabes lo de ser escritora". Contestó mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

"Ah eso, bueno pienso que estás completamente loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer renunciar a tu trabajo para dedicarte a escribir? Solo a ti se te ocurre, ¿Qué pasa si ese 'talento oculto' que dices tener no sale a relucir, de que piensas vivir?". Realmente había pensado que su hermana estaba bromeando cuando se lo dijo la primera vez.

"Primero mi talento es innegable, segundo no puedo hacer caso omiso al llamado de la inspiración, además las lectoras claman por mí, soy muy popular en las páginas de fanfiction ¿sabes?' dijo sonando triunfante.

Tori solo levanto una de sus cejas ante eso último y le dieron ganas de reír.

"y tercero" continuo hablando la mayor. "siempre tendré a mi hermanita que no va a dejarme desamparada en el caso de que esto no funcionase" dedicó a Tori la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Además no es como si fuera a renunciar ya mismo, es solo un plan a largo plazo" termino diciendo para tranquilizar a su hermana.

"Tonta, mejor vámonos, ya perdimos casi toda la mañana aquí". Sugirió llevándose a la boca lo último que quedaba de su helado.

"Está bien, vamos, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir ahora? Si te parece bien podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, luego almorzamos, y por último nos vamos a ver una película".

"Parece un buen plan" la morena menor sonrío. "Pero yo elijo la película". Agregó finalmente.

"Está bien pero solo porque es martes" contestó Trina llevándose un dedo a la boca adoptando una actitud pensativa.

"¿Y qué tiene que sea martes?". Tori la observo con cara de confusión.

"Nada, que los martes acostumbro estar como más complaciente". Contentó procediendo luego a levantarse del banco donde estaban sentadas.

"Eres rara, sabes ¿Enserio somos familia?". Dijo la morena sonriendo a su hermana, y luego de unos segundos agrego "Gracias por ser tan tú hay veces" y copiando la acción de la mayor se puso de pie.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Trina solo se encogió de hombros y sin decir una palabra más ambas chicas emprendieron su camino.

-0-

Por fin había llegado, fueron solo unas horas de vuelo y aunque el viaje no había sido largo, le pareció eterno. Pero ahí se encontraba ya, esperando a que alguien se dignase a atenderla. Continuó dando golpes a la puerta por unos minutos más hasta que se rindió.

"Al parecer no hay nadie". Susurró, y justo cuando se decidió a abandonar el lugar pudo escuchar como las puertas del ascensor se abrían, volteo a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con la imagen de sus amigas que la miraban con una clara expresión de sorpresa y susto mal disimulado en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que no volvías hasta la próxima semana". Fue lo único que pudo decir una sorprendida Tori.

"A mí también me alegra verte". Soltó Jade con sarcasmo.

"No es eso, disculpa es solo que me sorprende que hayas regresado antes, casi nunca lo haces". La morena se veía apenada por su reacción y a la vez parecía nerviosa.

"En eso tienes razón, es solo que sentí la necesidad de volver, te va a sonar loco pero no sé, yo tuve este extraño presentimiento, así que necesitaba verte…digo ver que las cosas están bien por aquí". Jade dijo esto bajando un poco la cabeza y sintiéndose algo avergonzada, una reacción bastante extraña en ella.

Tori no pudo más que quedarse mirándola, la chica del pelo negro la sorprendía con cada acción, ésta desde que comenzaron su amistad siempre se había mostrado sobreprotectora con ella, sin embargo con cada acción volvía a superarse.

Pasaron unos segundos y unos azules ojos comenzaban a verse impacientes, el silencio había inundado el pasillo, hasta que de pronto Trina se atrevió a cortarlo. "Bueno, será mejor que me retire y las deje hablar a solas, creo que tienen que ponerse al día. Jade me alegra que hayas vuelto, se te extrañaba por acá" dijo señalando con el dedo a la Tori.

"¿Por qué te vas si apenas están llegando? ni siquiera has entrado al departamento". Cuestionó la pálida joven levantando una de sus cejas y posando ahora sus azules ojos sobre la morena mayor, la situación le parecía extraña.

"Yo solo traje a Tori a casa no vine con la intención de quedarme". Trato de sonar despreocupada, "en fin, saben hoy tengo una cita con mi destino chicas y estoy llegando tarde, así que me voy yendo" agrego, y dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse sin darles oportunidad de decir nada más, ya en el ascensor le dedico un guiño a ambas, y termino por despedirse.

"Bye, no me esperen".

"Ella es rara ¿Enserio son familia?". Preguntó Jade mirando a la morena con una leve sonrisa.

"Hay veces que creo que es adoptada". La medio latina sonrío, hasta que recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y la sonrisa fue convirtiéndose en una extraña mueca.

"Al parecer mis presentimientos eran correctos ¿no es así?, dime qué fue lo que paso Tori". Pidió suspirando pesadamente.

Unas rebeldes lágrimas iban humedeciendo las mejillas de la morena quien pudo al fin articular unas palabras con apenas un hilo de voz, "Entremos por favor, la verdad es que tengo algunas cosas que contarte".

Ya dentro del departamento una impaciente Jade se dedicó a tomar asiento, mientras Tori terminaba de cerrar la puerta, aquellas lágrimas no podían significar nada bueno, sentía deseos de correr a darle un abrazo para consolarla, sin embargo decidió que era mejor darle su espacio y esperar a que diga aquello que tenía que decirle.

La joven morena por su parte no tenía idea de cómo empezar a contarle a su amiga lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, "yo... anoche..." trato de hablar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, se sentía tan mal, tan avergonzada que le costaba pronunciar algo, así que opto por hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, fue acercándose lenta y pausadamente hacia donde se encontraba la otra muchacha y ante la mirada atónita de la misma fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, la cual suavemente fue cediendo ante la fuerza de gravedad, deslizándose por su morena piel y empezando así su rápida caída, dejando a la vista no solo su espectacular figura sino también como esta había sido cruelmente maltratada.

"¡Pero qué demonios!". Grito Jade poniéndose de pie al ver las marcas que tenía la morena por casi todo su torso. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso Tori? ¿O acaso te lo hizo alguien? No podía creer lo que veía, sentía tanta rabia e impotencia al verla así.

En ese momento la medio latina ya no pudo aguantar más, se lanzó a los brazos de la chica del pelo negro y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, la pálida joven se estremeció levemente ante el contacto con la piel desnuda de la morena, reaccionando a los pocos segundos, no sabía qué hacer para borrar la pena que sentía su amiga, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Vamos Tori, ya todo paso, solo deja salir esas lágrimas, después de todo llorar hace bien". Decía esto mientras frotaba tiernamente su espalda.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que Tori se soltó del abrazo y comenzó a colocarse nuevamente su camisa siendo ese momento cuando al fin pudo pronunciar unas palabras, "Fue Ryder, él… él me golpeo…". Y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

"¡Quien más sino el idiota ese, cada día se comportaba peor pero esto rebasó los limites, lo mato, te juro que lo mato!, tenemos que denunciarlo no puedes dejar esto así Tori".

"No Jade, si vamos a dejarlo así, no vale la pena, además él ha dejado la ciudad, hoy estuvo llamándome al móvil todo el día pero como no lo atendí me dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndome que se iba. No creo que vuelva a acercarse a mí". Tori se sentía abatida, no quería volver a saber nada de su ahora ex-novio.

"Por ahora voy a dejarlo así, pero solo por ahora Tori, no esperes que me quedé con los brazos cruzados" dijo una molesta Jade con el ceño fruncido.

La joven de piel morena suspiro, y luego de un momento comenzó a hablar nuevamente "Jade… yo además necesito decirte que bueno yo… yo… me siento como una idiota, debí de haberte escuchado desde un principio, me siento horrible por no confiar en ti, me dijiste tantas veces que él no era una buena persona, pero… es que yo pensaba que lo decías porque… porque…".

"Vamos dilo Tori ¿porque?... ¿porque te amo?… ¿pensaste que lo decía por celos?... ¿eres una tonta sabes?". Sin embargo el tono de voz en que lo decía no era de reproche.

"Sabes, ya no soy la misma de antes, digo muchas cosas cambiaron Tori, y una de ellas es que ya no soy tan manipuladora y arpía como era en esa época". Se quedó pensando por unos segundos y agrego "ok puede que lo siga siendo, ...pero no contigo, yo no te haría eso, no a ti, no andaría inventando cosas solo porque quiero que te alejes de alguien".

"Yo lo sé, soy la mayor tonta del mundo, pero…""Shhh". Unos pálidos dedos la callaron.

"Déjame decirte una cosa, y por favor nunca te olvides de lo que voy a decirte". Agregó con un dulce tono de voz, aquel que solo usaba con ella, mientras iba acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambas.

"Tori sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, sin embargo es justamente por eso que lo único que me importa es verte feliz, aunque no fuese a mi lado, yo me conformo con estar cerca tuyo, quiero que estés bien, y esto grábatelo…". Dijo pegando su frente a la de la morena observándola con esos profundos ojos azules. "Yo te amo es cierto, pero antes que nada soy tu amiga y eso no va a cambiar" por último depositó un tierno beso en su frente y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre él sofá.

Tori no pudo evitar que una pequeña aunque mínima sonrisa se formase en su rostro, Jade era realmente increíble, con unas palabras era capaz de devolverle algo de luz a su vida, y pensar que había tenido miedo de que Jade se molestase por no haber confiado en ella, sin embargo esta solo se había mostrado comprensiva.

"Eres increíble". Le dijo a la chica de pelo negro, quién solo sonrío, y se quedó mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, para luego decir.

"No, tú eres increíble por ser tan fuerte y aceptar con una sonrisa todos los obstáculos que la vida te presenta, Ven aquí". Dijo extendiendo los brazos de la misma forma en que la morena acostumbraba a hacerlo con ella.

Tori sonrió de nuevo y fue a acurrucarse en los brazos de su amiga. "Te quiero Jade, si no fuera por tu apoyo y el de mi hermana no sé qué sería de mi". Y estrujó con más fuerza a la chica pálida.

"ok muy lindo todo pero si me aprietas tan fuerte no podré respirar". Reprochó simulando disgusto.

"¿Tienes que arruinar siempre los momentos lindos?. Dijo Tori sonriendo también "ok, lo siento,…nah, en realidad no lo siento" agregó volviendo a estrujarla con su abrazo.

"¿Entonces que te gustaría que hagamos?". Preguntó la chica de ojos azules mientras comenzó ahora si a romper el abrazo.

"No sé ¿podríamos solo quedarnos aquí?. Cuestionó en respuesta cambiando de posición, se había acostado en el sofá con la cabeza puesta en el regazo de la otra.

"¿Me das siquiera la opción de negarme?. Respondió con otra pregunta.

"No". La morena solo se acomodó mejor.

Jade negó con la cabeza. "Al menos déjame prender el televisor". Dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de la chica en su regazo.

Tori solo asintió, aquellas caricias le daban tanta paz que le estaba empezando a entrar el sueño, lo cierto era que no había dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior, así que estaba agotada.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Jade se dio cuenta de que Tori se había quedado profundamente dormida, la cargo como pudo entre sus brazos y tratando de no despertarla se la llevó hasta su cama para luego acomodarse al lado suyo. Lo cierto era que ella también estaba agotada, no había dormido muy bien por la noche y además se había levantado muy temprano, por lo tanto sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

"Mañana será otro día". Susurro, y el sonido de sus respiraciones se convirtió en lo único audible en la habitación.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **En este capítulo vimos un poco los sentimientos de Jade, esta se muestra totalmente vulnerable ante Tori, ¿Por qué vulnerable? Porque se entrega totalmente a ella dejando en evidencia todo lo que siente y es capaz de hacer por ella. También vimos cuál es el estado de la relación entre ambas chicas, Jade ama a Tori pero esta no le corresponde o al menos es lo que ella piensa. Aunque Jade está acostumbrada a conseguir siempre lo que quiere también es consciente de que así como nadie puede obligarla a querer a un chico, ella tampoco puede obligar a Tori a querer a una chica por lo tanto ella respeta eso (Lo que ambas chicas no saben es que yo sí puedo hacer que Tori quiera a una chica, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo muajajaja xD).

El anterior capítulo fue un poco triste y este conserva un poco este estado teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que Tori está pasando, sin embargo las cosas irán mejorando a partir de ahora y tendremos momentos más divertidos.

En cuanto a Trina, ella me cae bien xD así que voy a tratar de que también les caiga bien xD

Ya tengo el 3er. capítulo terminado y 4to. en proceso, sin embargo me gusta darle un poco de tiempo a la edición para evitar la mayor cantidad posible de errores, es imposible evitar los errores pero por lo menos pueden reducirse, por ello las actualizaciones en lo posible serán semanales.

**Guest reviews**

**mica**: jaja si habrá lemon en su momento, solo debes tener paciencia, tal vez mucha paciencia xD

**I Almost do:** muchas gracias, y pues no te preocupes planeo continuar la historia, aunque un poco de presión tampoco vendría mal xD

**Uchiha mikasA**: muchas gracias! =D

¡Gracias a quienes se atrevan a seguir la historia! Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre los caps =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

Jade se encontraba frente a su pelirroja amiga, había esperado a que Trina regresase para dejar el departamento de la joven morena; era ya cerca del medio día así que se dispuso a cocinar, había agarrado el gusto por la cocina desde que se había mudado sola, hacía ya unos tres años de eso, al igual que hacía como medio año que vivía con su mejor amiga de todos los tiempos; Cat Valentine, esa adorable y extraña pelirroja que tenía un hermano aún más extraño que ella. Jade sin dudarlo le ofreció una de las habitaciones que tenía libre en el momento en que se enteró de que su familia se mudaba a otro estado y decidieran vender la casa donde vivían, la pequeña le había dicho que quería quedarse; sin embargo, no sabía si podría con el alquiler y demás gastos siendo que por primera vez tendría que mantenerse sola, así que debido a ello ahí se encontraban ambas chicas compartiendo piso.

"Entonces...". Intentó decir Cat. "NO". Le cortó la chica del pelo negro.

"Pero...". Volvió a hacer el intento.

"NO". Jade cortó nuevamente mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo si inte...". No se rendía.

"¡Que NO Cat, no me hagas contar!".

La pequeña la miro con cara de susto. "Está bien Jadey". Luego suspiró rindiéndose por fin.

"Mira Cat, no voy a intentar conquistar a Tori, ella no me quiere de esa forma, ella es hetero, muy hetero, debes entender eso, así que no voy a intentar nada con ella y menos aprovechándome de la situación". Trato de sonar lo más calmada posible, cuando de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo. "Espera ¿Cómo sabes que ayer pase la noche con Tori? ¿Y cómo sabes que terminó con el idiota de su novio? Yo no te he contado nada aún, además que yo sepa no has hablado con ella".

"Yo...este...". La cara de la pequeña se había puesto casi tan roja como su pelo.

"¿Y bien?". Le cuestionaba su amiga con la ceja levantada.

"Bueno...yo...me lo contó Trina". Soltó rápidamente la última parte mientras bajaba la mirada y se ponía a jugar con sus dedos.

"¿Desde cuándo acá eres muy amiga de ella? Además creo que ayer estuvo todo el día acompañando a Tori, y por la noche se supone que tenía una cita o algo, ¿En qué momento hablo contigo?". Jade seguía cuestionándola, le parecía extraño que de pronto Cat y Trina estuvieran en contacto siquiera.

"Jadey... hay algo que debes saber…estoy saliendo con Trina, su cita…su cita de anoche era yo". Dijo esto último en apenas un susurro y agachó de nuevo la cabeza completamente sonrojada. "En realidad anoche tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial, y sabes ella piensa también que Tori te ama pero es muy idiota para darse cuenta". Finalizo intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

La pálida chica la miraba sorprendida, pensó que podría ser una broma, sin embargo la actitud de su amiga le decía que hablaba en serio. "Primero, Trina está loca, no debemos escuchar lo que dice y segundo no me cambies el tema, ¿Estas saliendo con ella? Digo ¿Saliendo así como novias?".

La pelirroja apenada solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero ni siquiera sabía que a ella le gustaran las mujeres, o a ti. ¿Desde cuándo Cat? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?". La joven de piel pálida trataba de asimilar la situación.

"Yo no estaba segura de lo que me pasaba, fue todo tan de repente, tan nuevo y extraño, yo pensaba decírtelo antes Jadey, pero era tan difícil, y luego decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que aclaráramos todo, no te enojes, por favor.". En su rostro se notaba la angustia que sentía por la reacción que pudiese tener su amiga.

"Claro que no me enojo". Le respondió Jade con una sonrisa conciliadora. Ella no podía enojarse por eso, más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era hablar sobre el tema con alguien al principio, el solo hecho de aceptarlo para una misma era de por sí duro y más si se supone que llevas la mayor parte de tu vida siendo heterosexual. Ella misma había tardado mucho tiempo en sincerarse con sus amigos. "Solo estoy sorprendida Cat". Observaba a su amiga aún un poco consternada hasta que finalmente agregó. "Ok mejor termino esto, así comemos, y mientras me cuentas ¿Cómo rayos fue que terminaste saliendo con Trina Vega?".

-0-

"¿Y bien hermanita, pasaste buena noche?". Preguntó la mayor de las Vega levantando las cejas sinuosamente.

"¿Que se supone que estas insinuando? No seas tonta". Respondió la joven morena con una sonrisa.

"Tori ayer estabas destrozada y hoy estas toda sonriendo. Eso solo puede deberse una cosa -sexo-". Soltó la mayor "Y ups da la casualidad de que pasaste la noche con tú 'amiga' quien esta locamente enamorada de ti". Agregó mirándola como si hubiese descubierto todos sus más oscuros secretos.

"Tienes una mente retorcida, ¿sabes?".

"O vamos Tori, todos saben que el sexo es la mejor forma de reconfortar a alguien, así que como buena 'amiga' Jade debió haberte consolado de esa manera". Le refutó como si fuera algo lógico.

"Eres realmente una tonta". Dijo la menor lanzándole un pedazo de pan por la cabeza. "Jade es solo mi amiga, no mi 'amiga', y aunque sienta cosas por mí, ella no intentaría nada de eso conmigo, menos en un momento así, ¡Por Dios Trina, acabo de salir de una relación!".

"Una relación que estaba muerta desde hace tiempo y pues serán muy amigas, pero si no hubiese sido por que estabas con el idiota de tu ex-novio cualquiera ciertamente pensaría ustedes son pareja".

"Grrr…". Se quejó la menor y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como sea el sexo es bueno hermanita, muy bueno, deberías probarlo alguna vez, ¿sabes?". Finalmente agregó, para luego prestarle atención a su comida.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa del comedor, estaban almorzando a la par que charlaban. A tori le divertían las ocurrencias de su hermana; solo ella podía tener esas ideas, y se supone que era la mayor. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que ella y Jade parecían pareja? Es cierto que tenían una amistad muy estrecha, pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, pero ellas definitivamente no parecían una pareja, y si bien Jade le había confesado sus sentimientos, contadas personas lo sabían, no había razón para pensar en ello y menos que tendrían sexo ¿Cómo podía pensar en ellas teniendo sexo?, de pronto la escena de ese último pensamiento se le presento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo las imágenes que se le presentaron fueron rápidamente cortadas por la chillona voz de la mayor.

"¿Así que estas reconsiderando lo que te dije?". Preguntó señalando unas sonrojadas mejillas. "Yo sigo pensando que deberías aceptar salir con ella, tú la amas". Agrego adoptando una actitud más sería.

Tori negó con la cabeza divertida. "Trina entiende, ya te lo dije Jade es solo mi amiga y además es una chica, no es que esté en contra de eso pero yo no...".

"Me alegra que no estés en contra de eso porque yo empecé a salir con una". La corto de repente su hermana mayor.

Tori la miro sorprendida y casi se atraganta con su comida. "¿Tú estás saliendo con una chica? ¿Osea una chica de verdad?".

"Que yo sepa es una chica de verdad, una pelirroja y sensual chica". Estoy saliendo con tu amiga Cat… no me odies… por favor". Soltó de repente bajando su tenedor y mirando ahora a los sorprendidos ojos cafés que tenía enfrente.

"¿Cat?... ¿Mí amiga Cat?... ¿La Cat que vive con Jade?"

"Si Cat, la misma que vive con Jade, la Jade quien muy amablemente y sin saberlo nos dejó el departamento anoche, por cierto olvide agradecerles por eso". Dijo esto moviendo nuevamente sus cejas de forma sinuosa cuando otro pedazo de pan fue a parar por su cabeza.

"ouch". Se quejó Trina sobándose. "Mira Tori lo cierto es que creo que esto va enserio, yo creo que me estoy enamorando de esa tierna y no tan inocente chica, siento mucho que no te lo dije antes pero queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta oficializar la relación o por lo menos hasta que supiéramos exactamente lo que pasaba entre nosotras". En ese momento había adoptado de nuevo una actitud seria.

"Wow no sé qué decirte, estoy muy sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que podrían gustarte las mujeres, siempre andabas acosando a cuanto chico se te pusiera enfrente, tampoco hubiese pensado eso de Cat; sin embargo, estoy a la vez contenta por ustedes, si es lo que te hace feliz, yo las apoyo; pero ahora cuenta, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntas?". Le pidió la joven morena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Yo tampoco me imagine esto Tori, no es como si hubiese planeado enamorarme de una chica, solo paso. Bueno mejor te cuento". Dijo emocionada "Resulta que esta este sitio en internet que me habían recomendado; 123magic_love .com". Comenzó a relatar Trina cuando la morena menor la cortó.

"¿123magic_love .com? Espera ¿Acaso te metiste a una página de citas online o algo?".

"shhh, calla Tori estas arruinando mi relato".

Tori puso los ojos en blanco y la mayor continuó hablando. "Como dije me inscribí en esta página, y una vez que llené mis datos me apareció una lista de las personas con las cuáles tenía mayor porcentaje de compatibilidad; sin embargo, ninguno en la lista me pareció interesante, así que me metí al chat de la página, y de pronto alguien con el Nick 'purple_unicorn_03' comenzó un privado conmigo, yo en un principio pensé que se trataba de un chico, ya que en su perfil no decía su sexo y nada daba indicios de ello".

"Espera ¿En serio Trina?". Interrumpió nuevamente Tori. "¿purple_unicorn_03 y pensaste que era un chico?".

"Hermanita deberías dejar de ser tan prejuiciosa, a un chico también puede gustarle el purpura o los unicornios, en fin ¿Quieres que continúe mi historia o prefieres continuar interfiriendo?".

Tori bufo y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que continuase.

"Como te estaba diciendo, yo pensaba que era un chico, más adelante Cat me confesó que ella también pensaba que yo era un chico; en fin, esa noche chateamos y fue increíble, nunca me había sentido tan en conexión con nadie, y seguimos hablando por chat las noches siguientes, hasta que llegó el momento del intercambio de fotos, yo realmente quede shockeada al ver su foto, resulto que la persona con quien estuve hablando todo este tiempo no solo era una chica sino que era la amiga pelirroja de mi hermana menor, estuve muy confundida en esos días, yo deje de escribirle por un tiempo y ella hizo lo mismo, supongo que debió estar igual de impactada que yo, hasta que decidí que era estúpido seguir así, ¿Acaso importa que sea mujer? Me dije luego de echar de lado todos mis prejuicios". Hizo una pausa para luego continuar.

"Así que fui a buscarla, por suerte Jade no se encontraba cuando fui por lo que pudimos aclarar las cosas sin que nadie nos molestase, y a partir de ahí comenzamos a salir y hablar cada vez más seguido en persona, ya con todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ayer tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial, y le pedí que sea mi novia, lo cual ella acepto". Termino con una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

"Wow, me alegro realmente por ti". Habló Tori acercándose a abrazar a su hermana.

"Y por eso sigo teniendo esperanzas que un día te darás cuentas que en realidad amas a Jade y podrán ser felices juntas, solo debes dejar de lado esos prejuicios tuyos"

Tori solo negó con la cabeza divertida por la insistencia de su hermana.

"Solo espero que no sea tarde cuando lo notes". Agrego la mayor. Y otro pedazo pan había volado en su dirección.

"Ya deja eso, ¿De cuándo acá te importa tanto emparejarme con Jade? ¡Ni siquiera se llevan del todo bien!". Reprochó la menor con una mirada amenazante.

"Lo cierto es que Cat tiene un poco que ver en esto, pero también en realidad yo veo como se porta contigo, tu pareces realmente importarle cosa extraña en ella según Cat, y no sé si te das cuenta pero cuando están juntas no dejas de sonreír, además ya sabes como la hermana perfecta que soy, se supone que debo desear lo mejor para ti". Expresó como si fuera obvio. "Ok está bien ya lo dejo... por ahora.". Agregó sonriendo. "Bueno ya enserio me alegra verte mejor hermanita".

"Me siento mejor, si". Se encontró afirmando la menor dándose cuenta que lo que decía era cierto, se sentía bien realmente o por los menos ya no se sentía con miedo, avergonzada, ni nada. "Creo que hablar con Jade anoche si me hizo bastante bien". Finalmente agregó.

"S-E-X-O". Deletreo la mayor sin emitir sonido, únicamente moviendo sus labios, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un pedazo de pan esta vez fue introducido en su boca a la fuerza.

-0-

"¿123magic_love .com?". Preguntó Jade levantando una ceja. "Me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, ¡El sitio ni siquiera suena confiable!, caíste muy bajo pequeña" Agregó con una sonrisa burlona".

"¡No te burles Jade! Es más deberíamos crearte un perfil también". Exclamó una Cat emocionada mientras corría a buscar la laptop.

"¿Estás loca? No voy a crearme un perfil en esa página ¿Oíste? Así que deja esa máquina en su sitio". Jade la miraba amenazante.

"Vamos Jadey, será divertido, hazlo por mí". Suplicó la pequeña poniendo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de acceder, no podía negarse cuando ponía esa cara, sin embargo fue salvada por el sonido del móvil de su amiga.

"¡Un mensaje de Trina! ¡Dice que iremos al Centro Comercial, yehiii!". Gritó la pelirroja emocionada quien ya se encontraba cogiendo su bolso cuando agregó. "Voy encontrarme con mi novia, pero cuando vuelva crearemos ese perfil Jadey, no pienses esto quedará así. Es hora de que por lo menos comiences a salir con alguien, y ya que te niegas a los métodos tradicionales esta es una opción". Finalizó y terminó de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"grrr". Se quejó la pálida chica. "Recuerda ponerle llave a la puerta y deja de llamarme así, ¡Sabes que no me gusta!". Gritó para poder ser escuchada. Y mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba fue a coger el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número que conocía de memoria.

"¿Hola?". Se escuchó del otro lado.

"¿Trina? Cat está yendo junto a ti, pero no llamaba para eso, ¿se encuentra Tori por ahí cerca?".

"Uh, sí un momento té la paso". De pronto se oyó el grito de la medio latina mayor "Toriiiiiiii".

"Espera Trina, antes de pasármela, tengo algo que decirte. Cat ya me conto lo de ustedes, y voy a decirte esto tan solo una vez; llegas a lastimarla y estas muerta Vega, me va a importar un pepino que seas la hermana de Tori o del mismísimo presidente". Amenazó la pelinegra, sonando protectora.

Trina tragó saliva "Jade, nunca haría nada que dañase a Cat, al menos no lo haría con intención, yo la quiero, lo nuestro va enserio". Respondió Trina sonando sincera.

"Bueno de todas formas tenía que decírtelo, no es nada personal sabes, pero Cat es importante para mí, en parte me alegro de que esté saliendo contigo y no con algún otro idiota que no conozca".

"¿Otro idiota, acaso me llamaste idiota?". Pregunto la ahora novia de su mejor amiga.

"Si, ahora pásame a Tori". Respondió la pelinegra indiferente.

Trina negó con la cabeza y le paso el teléfono a su hermana quien ya se encontraba esperando al lado de ella. "Toma, tu novia". Dijo sonriendo.

Tori miro de forma amenazante a su hermana y le arrebato el teléfono de las manos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formase en rostro "¿Jade?". Habló a continuación.

"¿Tori? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya fuiste al médico?". Preguntó Jade con un tono de preocupación.

"Estoy bien Jade, todavía no fui al médico, pero iré mañana, no te preocupes". Respondió sonriendo ante la preocupación de su amiga.

"¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe tonta? Aunque no sientas muchas molestias debes ir igualmente a que te revisen esos golpes. Así que más te vale que vayas o bien de todas formas te llevare a la fuerza, sigo guardando un par de tijeras, sabes".

La morena río ante lo último. "¿Vendrás más tarde? sin embargo preguntó cambiando de tema. "Trina dijo que traerían pizza para la cena". Agregó y de pronto pareció recordar algo. "Ya sabes lo de Trina y Cat según pude oír". Lo dijo como una afirmación más que una pregunta.

"Cat me lo contó hoy, me quedé, algo así como wow, de pronto sentí como si me hubiesen metido dentro de una pintura de Dalí, fue totalmente surreal". Comentó Jade sonriendo "De hecho todavía no me lo creo del todo" Agregó. "Y respondiendo a lo de ir más tarde, ya sabes me encantaría ir Tori pero debo terminar algunas cosas del trabajo, solo llamaba a ver como estabas".

"Está bien Jade, no importa que no puedas venir, yo igual tengo que ponerme al día con el trabajo también". Dijo una desanimada Tori.

La chica del pelo negro notó el tono de voz de su amiga entonces propuso. "Hagamos algo, iré a buscarte mañana para ir al médico y luego te invito a almorzar, ¿Qué dices?".

"Me parece genial ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?". Preguntó la morena sonando de nuevo animada.

"si, nos vemos mañana, cuídate y no dejes que tu hermana te contagie su idiotez". Respondió Jade divertida.

Tori solo sonrió ante eso y agrego. "Te quiero Jade".

El corazón de Jade acababa de saltarse un latido como cada vez que escuchaba salir esas palabras de la medio latina; aunque hubiese deseado que lo dijese en otro contexto. "Enserio cuídate ¿Si? Fue su respuesta. "Adiós" Finalizó.

"Adiós". Se escuchó un último saludo por parte de la morena y el silencio fue llenando la habitación, Jade fue a dejar el teléfono sobre su base para luego dirigirse a preparar café, se había atrasado con los papeles de la oficina así que tenía bastante por hacer, la noche sería larga.

-0-

La morena había dejado el teléfono en la mesa para luego acomodarse en el sofá, logró relajarse y se puso a meditar acerca de lo sucedido en estos días; su vida había dado un giro inesperado, de estar en una relación; la cual a pesar de las constantes peleas que tenían últimamente la consideraba estable, paso a estar soltera, luego pensó en lo que se le había escapado frente a su hermana el otro día, "ni siquiera sé si lo ame alguna vez" recordó. ¿Enserio no lo había amado? Y sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no, ella solo se sentía segura del alguna forma estando en una relación por eso seguía con él, no lo había amado, de hecho no recordaba haberse sentido enamorada alguna vez. De pronto las palabras de Trina le vinieron de nuevo a la mente "un día te darás cuentas que en realidad amas a Jade " frunció el ceño; ella quería mucho a Jade, sí que lo hacía, se había pasado incluso gran parte de su juventud tratando de ganarse su amistad, por supuesto que también disfrutaba de su compañía ya que era divertida e ingeniosa, no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba; y definitivamente le gustaba lo protegida que se sentía a su lado; sin embargo, eso no era amor pensó alejando rápidamente esas ideas de su mente, por alguna razón siempre evitaba el tema, trato entonces de pensar en otra cosa. Sus pensamientos cayeron ahora en su hermana, wow ella ahora tenía 'novia', y esta era nada más ni nada menos que su amiga Cat, eso es algo que ella o ninguno de sus amigos se hubiese imaginado nunca, "123magic_love .com" sonrío al recordar el nombre de la web, no sonaba muy confiable pero tal vez ella podría…

"Tori". Apareció de repente su hermana frente ella cortando su reflexión "En que piensas, te estoy hablando desde hace como 5 minutos, Cat me está esperando abajo, ya nos vamos".

"ok Trina, diviértanse". Dijo Tori saliendo de su trance.

"¿Oye no quieres venir con nosotras?"

"No, gracias, me quedaré a adelantar algo de trabajo". La morena señaló su laptop.

"Ok, nos vemos más tarde, hay comida en la nevera, en caso de que regresemos tarde y no lleguemos con la pizza" se despidió la mayor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "¡Cuídate!". Se oyó un grito ahogado por la distancia.

Tori suspiró y tomo su laptop, era cierto que tenía intenciones de ponerse a trabajar, ella era programadora web, siempre había sido algo nerd, y de alguna forma se inclinó por la programación; así fue que, luego de mucho pensarlo se había decidido finalmente por esa carrera. Le iba bien con ella, hace un tiempo había empezado a trabajar como freelance, le resultaba cómodo trabajar desde su casa además de que podía controlar su tiempo, y tenía una cantidad razonable de clientes de modo que no podía quejarse. Encendió su portátil esperando que esta cargase rápido, y cuando por fin había terminado el proceso del encendido se dispuso a abrir la carpeta de uno de sus clientes; sin embargo, sus pensamientos volvieron a caer sobre una cierta página web.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Bueno creo que hubo un poco de Catrina xD, no creo que llegue a centrarme mucho en la pareja ya que se tratan de personajes secundarios, sin embargo ellas tendrán sus momentos y andarán en el transcurso de la historia haciendo de las suyas. Las chicas por lo pronto le dieron a Tori y Jade algo nuevo con que entretenerse, una página de citas online, a ver que hacen las protagonistas con esta nueva información xD, veremos si alguna de las dos se rinde ante su curiosidad.

**Reviews**

**Jocamri: **Eso me pregunto yo, ¿quién podría no amar a Jade? …No entiendo como Tori puede resistirse a eso, pero de alguna forma hay que tratar de convencerla de que la acepte xD

**I Almost do: **Cat ya entró en escena xD en el próximo capítulo aparece uno de los chicos, los demás todavía no puedo confirmarlos, pero lo más seguro es que todos sean nombrados, nada más que algunos tendrán más protagonismo que otros.

**lizzie gza: **A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más divertidos, tendrán sus momentos serios pero en su mayoría serán divertidos, y esta difícil esto de convencer a Tori tal vez tenga que recurrir a métodos no convencionales para lograrlo xD

**Vnat07:** una Jade dulce es linda, esperemos que le dure ese comportamiento xD

**Mary-Alice:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a la sensibilidad de Jade, es algo así como un reto que me puse, ella es fría de por sí, por ello es normal percibirla y por lo tanto retratarla así, ahora mi reto es lograr que Jade siga siendo Jade para los lectores sin explotar tanto ese rasgo y esa actitud tan característica suya. Reducir un poco eso sin que pierda del todo su esencia. Además de que ese cambio me fue necesario por la trama. Los ooc en realidad no son tan apreciados pero espero no hacerlo tampoco tan exagerado para no molestar a nadie.

**mica: **Jade es tan sincera que no pudo callarse mucho tiempo su amor por Tori xD y por ahora Tori no le corresponde, pero yo creo que ella solo tiene miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos o es muy idiota para notarlo xD.

¡Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews! Y gracias a quienes siguen los caps. Hasta el próximo capítulo =).


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Tan solo el sonido del teclado se oía en la habitación, Tori por fin había dejado de lado las distracciones y estaba avanzando bastante con su trabajo, de hecho le faltaba casi nada para terminar, se alegró por ello ya que así disfrutaría de por lo menos unos días sin mucho por hacer; sin embargo, le costó bastante dejar de pensar en esa maldita página de contactos que había nombrado su hermana, no sabía la razón pero sentía mucha curiosidad, por suerte había logrado apartar su mente de ella.

Suspiro y se dispuso a continuar con lo que se encontraba haciendo, cuando de pronto su estómago comenzó a rugirle, se fijó entonces en la hora de su reloj. "Las 22:00hs, al parecer debo ir olvidándome de esa pizza". Se dijo y a continuación tomo su móvil para ver si su hermana la había llamado o por lo menos escrito; y de hecho se encontró con tres llamadas perdidas de ella y dos mensajes sin leer.

El primer mensaje efectivamente era de Trina avisando que llegaría tarde, decía algo de que Cat la había convencido para ir a su departamento a hacer alguna cosa sobre una cuenta.

El segundo mensaje había llegado tiempo más tarde y era de Jade maldiciendo porque había permitido que su hermana, o mejor dicho la idiota de su hermana y la pelirroja fueran a molestarla siendo que ella misma le había dicho que se reunirían en su casa.

Tori sonrío ante esto y rápidamente respondió al mensaje de la chica a quien imaginaba ahora estaría con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido. "Gracias por hacer de niñera, sin embargo me dejaste sin cena ".

Casi al instante le llego un mensaje en respuesta. "De alguna forma tenías que pagarlo…grrr".

Tori sonrió ante esto y volvió a responder. "Eres cruel Jade".

Y sabiendo que ya no obtendría respuesta alguna se dirigió a la cocina, metió al microondas lo que parecía ser una especie de tarta, y al sacarla regresó a colocarse frente a aquella luminosa pantalla, se debatió unos segundos acerca de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, decidiéndose finalmente por matar de una vez por todas su curiosidad. "Estúpida página". Susurró, mientras el sitio que había estado evitando se encontraba ya cargando, se quedó observando la pantalla por unos segundos cuando el sonido del timbre la sobresalto. "¿Quién rayos podría ser a estas horas?". Se preguntó. El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia así que se dirigió hacia a la puerta, una vez allí observo por la mirilla a ver de quien se trataba, y vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, sin embargo rápidamente reaccionó disponiéndose a abrir.

"¿Beck?". Cuestionó con la sorpresa aún estampada en su rostro acompañada sin embargo de una amplia sonrisa.

"Tori, disculpa que me presente a estas horas". Hablo el moreno sonriendo a su amiga a quién hacía tiempo no veía. "Resulta que al parecer ahora soy tu vecino y bueno yo me emocione cuando lo supe así que quería comprobarlo". Continuó.

La morena lo observaba con curiosidad, sin embargo a los pocos segundos salto al cuello del canadiense rodeándolo con un abrazo.

"Eso es realmente genial Beck". Habló ampliando su sonrisa mientras terminaba el abrazo. "Hace tanto que no te veía, vamos mejor pasa y hablamos".

EL chico de piel morena siguió a la medio latina y tomaron asiento.

"Me mude apenas hoy sabes, yo no tenía idea de que vivías aquí, Jade prácticamente me lo acaba de decir, hable con ella hace unos instantes para avisarle que había llegado y que de hecho ya estaba instalado, se supone que me quedaría con ella mientras encontraba algo pero hubo un cambio de planes, así que le comente sobre eso pasándole mi nueva dirección, y fue ahí cuando me dijo, no, literalmente me gritó que era el edificio donde vivían Trina y tu".

"¡wow, así que ahora somos vecinos!". Exclamó Tori mirando a su amigo a quien realmente había extrañado.

Beck Oliver había decidido volver a su país apenas terminaron la secundaria, Tori sabía que seguía en contacto con Jade, quedaron siendo muy amigos a pesar de haber terminado su relación antes de que se fuera del país; sin embargo, ella no había vuelto a verlo salvo en dos o tres ocasiones. Y ahora lo tenía enfrente tan apuesto y gentil como siempre.

"Si, ahora somos vecinos Tori". Repuso el moreno cortando los pensamientos de la medio latina. "Yo los extrañaba tanto, Jade siempre me pone al día con la vida de todos ustedes, pero no es lo mismo, por cierto lo último que me contó fue bastante inesperado debo decir, ¿Enserio Trina y Cat están saliendo?". Preguntó sonriendo.

"Oh, ellas lo están haciendo, pero si no fuese lo suficientemente extraño, ellas empezaron su relación en una página de citas online". Le respondió Tori sonriendo al recordar el suceso.

"¿123magic_love .com?". Cuestionó el canadiense señalando la pantalla enfrente a la joven de rasgos latinos.

Tori se encontraba ahora completamente sonrojada. "Oh, rayos, yo...este..., solo sentí curiosidad". Dijo finalmente.

Beck solo sonrío para luego decir. "Definitivamente debemos crearnos una cuenta en ese sitio".

"Oh, no lo haremos Beck". La joven morena no podía creer que su amigo le propusiera eso.

"Oh vamos Tori ya tienes la página abierta, solo son un par de clicks más". Replicó divertido.

"Prefiero ocupar mejor el tiempo, por ejemplo sabiendo que fue de ti en estos últimos años, digo Jade me cuenta algunas cosas pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti". Pidió tratando de salir de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El chico moreno se fijó en la hora y agregó. "Que te parece si mañana cenamos y nos ponemos al día, ya es un poco tarde ahora, y debo terminar de acomodar algunas cosas antes de ir a dormir". Habiendo dicho eso comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"Me parece genial". Respondió la latina repitiendo la acción de su amigo para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, una vez llegaron ahí le dio un abrazo de despedida y agregó. "Me alegra que hayas vuelto".

"Yo también me alegro de haber regresado, paso por ti a las 21:00hs, adiós Tori". Finalizó el moreno para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

Tori sonrió mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió luego hasta el lugar que ocupaba en sofá para dedicarse por fin a comer, sin embargo ante el primer bocado se dio cuenta de que el hambre ya se le había pasado, se levantó nuevamente y fue a servirse en cambio simplemente un vaso de leche, "con eso será suficiente". Pensó, para luego dirigirse a coger su computador, apagar las luces y meterse a su habitación, se encontraba cansada de estar sentada ahí casi toda la tarde-noche, quería ponerse cómoda para terminar con aquellas cosas que tenía pendiente, ya era bastante tarde así que no era posible que alguien más pudiera presentarse a interrumpirla.

-0-

"Pero Jadey si ponemos una foto real tuya atraerás a más chicas". La pequeña pelirroja intentaba que su amiga entendiese su punto.

"¡Estoy dejando que creen ese perfil para que dejen de molestarme, no quiero atraer a nadie!". La chica en cuestión levantó la voz frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jade maldecía la hora en que se dejó convencer por Cat y Trina en eso de crearse un perfil en la dichosa página esa; sin embargo, a pesar de que había accedido a ello no pensaba colaborar. ¿Para qué rayos ella querría un perfil allí? No pensaba contactar con nadie de todas formas.

"Pon esa foto amor, irá genial con su nick". Sugirió la mayor de las Vega quien no podía encontrar más divertida la situación.

"Yeihhh!". Gritaba Cat emocionada y aplaudiendo la elección de su ahora novia, mientras se acerba a darle un beso en los labios.

"Ewwww, no hagan esas cosas enfrente mío, ¿Acaso no les resulta suficiente torturarme con el estúpido perfil ese?". Cuestionó jade poniendo cara de asco.

La morena bufo para luego decir. "Estamos haciendo esto por ti, bueno yo lo hago por Cat pero ella lo hace por ti".

"Trina tiene razón Jade yo no quiero que sigas estando sola".

"No estoy sola, te tengo a ti, a Tori, a Beck, e incluso a la idiota esta". Dijo señalando a la morena a su lado.

"No me refiero a eso, necesitas una novia, a eso me refiero".

"Pero no necesito de una página de contactos para conseguir una, si quisiese salir con alguien lo estaría haciendo, soy Jade West después de todo". Dijo señalándose a sí misma "Nadie podría resistirse". Agregó arrogante.

"Ejem, ejem". Carraspearon ambas chicas.

"'¡Shhhh!". Las calló antes de que pudiesen decir algo. "Se acabó, basta de perfiles por hoy". Cortó finalmente.

Jade negó con la cabeza, desde que se había puesto de novia, su amiga insistía en que ella debía de tener una pareja también, la había torturado toda una mañana sobre intentar algo con Tori y luego empezó con lo de las citas online. Pero ella no pensaba conocer a nadie por medio de ninguna página, o eso pensaba antes, ya que la curiosidad estaba empezando a nacerle.

"Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya, es bastante tarde". Soltó Trina cortando el repentino silencio.

"O podrías quedarte". Le propuso Cat.

"O podrían irse ambas". Agregó la chica de pelo negro.

"Mañana doy una de mis clases Cat y no traje mi equipo". Haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la pelinegra, dijo la morena con una expresión apenada y poniéndose ya de pie.

"Está bien". La pelirroja sonaba desanimada, y se puso de pie también para acompañar a su novia hasta la puerta.

"Adiós Jade, le daré tus saludos a mi hermana". Se despidió la mayor de las Vega guiñándole un ojo, mientras terminaba de retirarse.

Jade de pronto se encontró sola en la habitación, al darse cuenta de ello se trasladó rápidamente al lugar en el que se encontraba la pequeña pelirroja hace unos instantes, y se dedicó a observar lo que ésta había estado haciendo.

"Creo que no debí dejar que se ocuparan solas de mi perfil". Sonrió al leer todo lo que había escrito su amiga, mientras inconscientemente dirigía el puntero al botón de inicio del sitio.

Lo primero que pudo observar una vez que la página terminó de cargarse fue que en lo alto sé encontraba el nombre del sitio 123magic_love .com, seguido de una frase, 'deja que la magia del amor envuelva tus días'. "Cursilería pura". Bufó.

Continuo bajando la página donde se leía ahora '¿Estas soltero o soltera y andas en busca de la magia del amor?... Has llegado al sitio correcto, en 123magic_love .com, conocerás al amor de tu vida... y si no conoces en la primera, lo harás en la tercera…'. "Que confiable". Sonrió de nuevo ante eso y continuó bajando hasta donde salían los nick de los últimos usuarios registrados, de pronto uno de esos nicks llamo su atención, de hecho le pareció que brillaba por sobre los demás.

Definitivamente necesitaba descansar, se frotó los ojos un poco confundida, devolviendo luego la vista a la pantalla, se quedó observando unos instantes aquel nombre debatiéndose entre meterse o no a revisar el perfil de aquel usuario. La curiosidad pudo más; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto a hacer click en el, su pequeña amiga decidió volver a meterse a la habitación.

"Me voy a dormir Jadey, no te quedes chateando hasta muy tarde". Señalo el computador.

Jade se sintió pillada de repente. "No estoy chateando, estaba cerrando esta cosa que dejaste abierta". La miró con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja solo sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga. "Hasta mañana Jadey".

"Que duermas bien". Respondió la pálida joven terminando de apagar el computador para dirigirse también a su habitación. Estaba claro que esa noche dormiría con la curiosidad inundando su mente.

-0-

Jade había pasado temprano a buscar a la medio latina como quedaron el día anterior, y ahí se encontraba ahora muriendo de aburrimiento, esperando a que esta saliese del consultorio del médico, se puso a jugar con su teléfono tratando así de hacer pasar los minutos, cuando por fin diviso a lo lejos a aquella esbelta figura que tan bien conocía y que por fin se acercaba a ella.

"¿Qué tal te fue?". Pregunto expectante una vez que la tuvo en frente.

"Está todo bien". Por suerte los golpes fueron superficiales, por lo tanto no hay ningún daño interno ni nada, salvo lo que se ve por fuera". La otra chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

Jade le sonrió en respuesta. "Me alegro de que no haya pasado a mayores, y ahora por haber sido una niña buena, como premio por venir te dejo elegir donde iremos a almorzar". Dijo pinchando los cachetes de la morena como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

"Tonta". Soltó ésta dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

"ouch". Se quejó la otra chica. "Tú me haces tonta". Dijo sosteniendo la mirada fija en ella por unos instantes más de los necesarios y agrego. "Además si no querías elegir el lugar solo tenías que decírmelo no era necesario que me pegues". Se sobó el brazo exagerando una mueca de dolor.

"Apenas te rose Jade, no exageres". Se defendió poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Ok ya sé dónde iremos, me gustaría comer poco sanamente hoy, así que vayamos por una hamburguesa".

Jade solo negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la puerta a pasos apresurados.

"Oye espérame". Dijo Tori tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

"Oye espérame". La imitó ésta en respuesta, una costumbre que no se le había quitado.

"¡Que yo no habló así!". Protestó la morena cuando por fin llegaron al coche.

Al poco tiempo habían llegado al local donde planeaban almorzar, y ya se encontraban esperando sus órdenes cuando de repente la morena pareció recordar algo.

"¿Porque no me dijiste que Beck regresaba?". Le cuestionó a la chica de ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

"Porque él me lo pidió, esperaba que fuese una sorpresa, y vaya que finalmente hasta a mí me sorprendió". Respondió mientras dirigiría su mirada a la ventana donde podía verse que unas gotas comenzaban a caer allá afuera. "¿Ya hablaste con él?". Finalmente agregó sin apartar la mirada de la vista que tenía.

"Si, paso anoche por el departamento, quedamos en cenar hoy, ¿No te gustaría unirte?". La morena se quedó observando el perfil de su amiga quien parecía no haberla oído. "¿Y, bien qué dices?". Preguntó de nuevo ante la falta de respuesta.

Jade finalmente reaccionó. "No lo sé Tori, tengo que dejar algunas cosas listas para mañana". Respondió mirando ahora la chica que tenía enfrente, mientras trataba de organizar mentalmente su tiempo.

"Vamos Jade será más divertido si vas, recordaremos aquellos viejos tiempos, ya sabes cuando eramos ami-enemigas". Dijo sonriendo tratando de animarla a que aceptase, imitando la cara que ponía Cat cuando quería conseguir algo de ésta.

"Eso solo le funciona a Cat". Dijo la chica de pelo negro sabiendo que mentía, aunque en cierta forma era cierto, la morena no necesitaba de eso para convencerla de algo; simplemente le costaba negarse ante cualquier cosa que esta le pidiese, no era necesario que recurra a nada más".

La mesera escogió ese momento para traerles sus órdenes. Lo cual Jade agradeció mentalmente, no es que no quisiera salir con sus amigos, era soló que en realidad tenía asuntos que atender.

"¿Entonces?". Tori continuó insistiendo una vez que la mesera se retiró.

"Entonces tendré en cuenta tu propuesta". Contestó finalmente Jade.

La morena sonrió ante su victoria, porque sabía que eso significa que iría.

De pronto un silencio bastante cómodo se instaló ante ellas, solo se dedicaban a comer y observar el lugar, hasta la chica pálida decidió cortarlo de nuevo. "¿Qué piensas realmente de la relación entre tu hermana y cat?". Jade se había preguntado eso desde un principio, no es como si al estar Tori de acuerdo con ello significaría que tendría una oportunidad, pero de igual formar le interesaba la respuesta.

Tori la miro sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. "Bueno es algo que me sorprendió bastante, pero si es lo quieren yo estoy contenta con eso, digo ellas parecen felices, y si lo que quieres saber es con respecto a que las dos sean mujeres pues te respondo lo mismo, si ellas están bien con ello yo también. ¿Y tú qué piensas Jade?" le regresó la pregunta.

La pelinegra frunció un poco ceño, y adopto una actitud pensativa. "Hubiese querido alguien un poco más normal para Cat, alguien no tan como tu hermana, ya sabes, pero al igual que tú, pienso que si es quien la hace feliz estoy bien con ello".

"Tonta, ¿y que piensas de la página donde se conocieron?". Preguntó ahora.

Jade bufo. "Ni siquiera puedo dar una opinión sobre ella". Y a continuación sonrío recordando las descripciones poco confiables que había visto de aquel sitio.

"¿Entonces te parece absurdo que alguien quiera unirse, no te da curiosidad?". A Tori le interesaba de alguna manera la respuesta ya que ella si sentía curiosidad por la misma y eso la hacía sentirse tonta.

"¿Porque tanto interés de repente?". La pelinegra comenzaba a sentirse impaciente ¿Acaso las muy idiotas le contaron a Tori que le habían creado un perfil? ¿Acaso sabía de su perfil?

"Solo quería saber que pensabas al respecto". Respondió ésta para continuar comiendo, luego parecía querer decir algo más cuando el sonido del teléfono de la pelinegra la interrumpió.

Jade bufo de nuevo al notar el nombre en pantalla.

"¿No piensas atender?"

"No, es mi padre, si lo atiendo me pedirá que vaya a la oficina, y quiero que terminemos de almorzar tranquilas". Acto seguido aprovecho el momento para salir del tema de la bendita página de contactos, y preguntó "¿Te gustaría un helado de postre?"

"Solo si yo invito, tú ya te encargaste de pagar la comida". Contestó la medio latina.

"Ok entonces pediré el más grande". Agregó Jade con una sonrisa.

Disfrutaron así un rato más de la tranquilidad de lugar, y una vez que notaron que comenzó a disminuir la lluvia decidieron que era hora de retirarse. Jade fue a dejar a la medio latina a su departamento para luego dirigirse al suyo, tal vez si podría ir a cenar con Tori y su amigo, de alguna forma conseguiría organizar su tiempo. Saco su móvil y marco un número que había agregado recientemente. "¿Beck, donde se supone que llevarías a Tori a cenar? grrr...Terminó por convencerme de que me una a ustedes, así que me gustaría saber dónde debo ir".

**Continuará…**

**Reviews**

**mica: **veremos qué pasa con la página, por lo pronto Jade ya tiene un perfil ahí xD con respecto a Ryder él está bien así por ahora, en su momento tal vez pague.

**Vnat07****: **Exacto la página es clave, veremos qué pasa con ella, Tori debe abrir los ojos de alguna forma.

**lizzie gza****: **si, jade tiene perfil ¡y gracias a cat! veremos como se presentan las cosas con respecto a eso xD …la Tori hacker sería genial, lo voy a tener en cuenta xD

**I Almost do: **Cat ya le creo ese perfil, definitivamente podría ser el nick algo relacionado con las tijeras, sin embargo se podría tener en cuenta también que quien creó el perfil fue Cat y no Jade, pero veremos que sucede con eso más adelante, el próximo capítulo posiblemente ya lo sabremos xD

**JORIYELITORIA****: **en realidad no sé qué le pasa a Tori para no querer a Jade necesita que alguien le abra los ojos xD y pues si el nombre de la página la invente, en realidad lo cambie tres veces y al final me decidí por ese nombre xD

**Uchiha mikasA: **no te preocupes en algún momento Tori deberá entrar en razón xD intentaré actualizar antes pero lo más seguro es que las actualizaciones sigan siendo semanales, tampoco me gustaría mentirles diciendo que lo haré en poco días si es que no podré cumplir con lo que digo, igual gracias por tener paciencia.

**MaybisJori: ¡**bienvenida nueva lectora! Te doy la razón Tori está ciega, por ello deberíamos ayudarla a que abra los ojos xD

¡Ok muchas gracias por los reviews! Y gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer la historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

"¿Así que Tori te suplicó que nos acompañes? …Que Interesante". Habló el canadiense al otro lado de la línea.

"No me suplicó, solo insistió en pedírmelo un par de veces". Aclaró Jade.

"Lo cual significa que te lo suplicó".

"¿Ok genio, pero qué se supone que pueda tener eso de interesante?". Le cuestionó ahora frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Como lo veo yo, mucho. En fin pensaba que podríamos ir a Nozu, es de los únicos viejos sitios que continúan abiertos y ya sabes la idea en parte es recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?".

"No, mejor nos vemos allá, en realidad no sé a qué horas vaya, tengo algo que hacer antes".

"¿Algo cómo..?". Y el chico esperó a que su amiga completase la frase.

"Algo como… que no te importa". Sin embargo, respondió ésta con desdén.

"Entonces quiere decir que estas poniendo ese 'algo' por encima deTori". Afirmó. "Esto es sin duda aún más interesante que lo otro. Desde el flechazo que tienes por ella, ni siquiera a las reuniones con tu padre o al trabajo habías puesto en primer lugar".

"No entiendo tu punto, y no quiero entenderlo, mejor deja de pensar tonterías Beck. ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa hoy, acaso haz estado pasando tiempo con Trina ahora que la tienes cerca? Porque al parecer su idiotez se te esta pegando".

"Creo que voy a divertirme hoy en la cena". Dijo el moreno riendo y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la pálida chica.

"grrr… Estas imposible, nos vemos al rato". Agregó ésta finalizando la llamada sin darle a su amigo siquiera tiempo de despedirse.

"Pero que le pasa". Pensó de nuevo Jade con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba realmente que cuestionaran sus acciones, sea quien fuese, ella quería a Beck pero no cuando se ponía así, no le gustaba sentirse observada. Se levantó del sitio donde se encontraba dejando el teléfono en su base, y se dirigió luego hacia a su computador, procediendo a encenderlo una vez estando ahí.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla de nuevo con el ceño levente fruncido, lo cierto es que había estado ansiosa desde que le llegó aquella notificación a su correo. _"Ha recibido un nuevo mensaje privado en su cuenta de 123magic_love .com. Puede acceder a su nuevo mensaje privado pulsando en el siguiente enlace: 123magic_love privmsg. php? Folder = inbox"_, decía, además el correo indicaba también que el mensaje era nada más y nada menos que de aquel usuario el cual tanto había llamado su atención la noche anterior, y parecía mentira; cuando intentó ingresar a la página desde su teléfono de pronto se había quedado sin señal de internet y ésta nunca más se dignó a regresar. Típico de su compañía de teléfonos, perdía la señal en los momentos 'más oportunos', definitivamente algún día los demandaría. Y a raíz de ello es que todavía no había podido leer aquel mensaje, la curiosidad por lo tanto la había estado consumiendo internamente aunque en el exterior lo había disimulado bien, tratando de ignorarlo todo el tiempo,

Lo cierto era que si tenía dudas con respecto a ir con Tori y Beck a cenar había sido por aquel mensaje, ¿Si llegaba a encontrarlo en línea y resultaba interesante? Llegó a pensar en todo momento ante la idea. Y de pronto se sintió tonta, ni siquiera conocía a esa persona, nunca habían cruzado palabra, era tan solo un nombre en pantalla en estos momentos, ni siquiera había llegado a revisar su perfil, no era muy lógico su comportamiento, al menos no para ella. "¿Acaso la pelirroja tenía razón, tan sola se sentía, tan desesperada estaba realmente, que reaccionaba de esa manera ante la perspectiva de conocer siquiera a alguien?". Suspiró ante ello, mientras observaba como terminaban de cargar los programas.

Una vez que se completó el proceso, abrió el navegador y escribió 123magic_love .com, pudiendo ingresar finalmente a su cuenta. Y ahí estaba aquel curioso mensaje que había estado esperándola gran parte del día, 'Mensaje nuevo" decía e hizo click en él pudiendo por fin leer su contenido.

_"Asunto: Hola tú…_

_En realidad no tengo idea de porqué estoy escribiéndote, es algo así como esos impulsos que no puedes refrenar y ni siquiera sabes porque los tienes. Y creo que esta no sería la mejor presentación que pueda dar, de hecho puedo decir que ahora con seguridad debo estar asustándote, sin embargo me atrevo a preguntarte de todas maneras ¿Te gustaría que hablemos por el chat de aquí alguna vez? ¿Acostumbras a andar conectada?._

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta, o encontrarte por ahí ya sabes dónde, de igual forma no tienes por qué escribirme, yo lo entendería como la persona adulta que soy, me haría bolita mientras ruedo por mi habitación._

_ Que estés bien"_

Jade se encontró sonriéndole a la pantalla, no encontraba extraño el hecho de que una persona que no conozca le escribiese allí, después de todo era una página de contactos, se supone que uno se registra para ello; lo que si consideraba extraño y lo cual la inquietaba por sobremanera, era su reacción ante ello, y el hecho de que ella también había tenido el impulso de escribirle a aquella persona que le había escrito, es más estaba segura de que le hubiese escrito si no fuese porque que Cat la había interrumpido en aquel momento.

Releyó el mensaje, e iba a ponerse a contestarlo, sin embargo finalmente desistió de la idea y se dirigió a las salas de chat de la página, utilizó el buscador para ubicar a la persona que le había escrito, sin embargo la búsqueda no había supuesto para ella el resultado que estaba esperando, para desilusión suya el usuario se encontraba desconectado. Pensó en responder por tanto el mensaje privado sin embargo de nuevo se decidió a no hacerlo, intentaría ubicarlo por el chat más tarde, cuando regresase de la cena. Se puso en cambio en la tarea de investigar, comenzó a leer la información que contenía su perfil, no decía mucho así que no conforme con ello googleó aquel nombre de usuario, aunque no pudo ubicar nada preciso ya que no sabía prácticamente nada de aquella persona.

Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que se rindió, sabía que no encontraría nada, resignada se fijó entonces en la hora. "Debería por lo menos empezar a ducharme". Se dijo, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a ponerse en marcha, ya luego tendría tiempo para continuar con aquello.

- 0 -

Había pasado un poco más de media hora desde que habían llegado a Nozu y todavía no había rastros de la chica de ojos azules. Tori se encontraba contándole a su moreno amigo lo que había sucedido recientemente con su ex-novio.

"Yo, lo siento Tori, debimos haberlo puesto en su lugar desde hace tiempo". Fue el comentario del canadiense ante lo que había oído, se notaba el enojo en su voz. Aunque Jade le había contado ya lo sucedido escucharlo de la latina y viendo la expresión de dolor en su rostro, lo hacía sentirse enojado, Tori era su amiga y lo que menos quería él es ver sufrir a sus amigos.

"No te preocupes Beck, la idiota en verdad fui yo, por no haberlo notado antes, ya por su comportamiento de los últimos tiempos debí suponer que algún día terminaría haciendo eso".

"Tampoco te culpes Tori, el idiota es él no tú"

Tori solo suspiró y dirigió una vez más su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Voy a llamarla para saber si vendrá, en caso contrario para que podamos ordenar". Soltó el chico notando donde se dirigía la mirada de su amiga.

"No creo que sea necesario Beck, debe estar en camino, esperemos unos minutos más y luego la llamas, ¿Esta bien?". Dicho esto la morena bebió un sorbo de agua para luego volver a preguntar. "¿Entonces continúas de novio con aquella chica rubia de bonitos ojos?".

Beck sonrío y luego de un tiempo que pareció pensarlo contestó al fin. "No, ya no estoy de novio con ella, terminamos hace poco tiempo, sabes, me di cuenta que seguía gustándome alguien más, así que no podía seguir con esa relación, de hecho es que por eso regresé, por ella". Adopto una actitud seria de repente.

Tori curiosa ante aquella respuesta quiso seguir indagando al respecto, sin embargo la chica pálida escogió ese momento para ingresar al local.

"Mira ahí viene". Señalo el chico sonriéndole a la morena, esta dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba, encontrándose con la imagen de Jade acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban sentados. Tori de pronto quedó confusa no sabiendo si su amigo se refería a que era ella, su ex-novia, por quien seguía sintiendo cosas o simplemente le estaba señalando que por fin había llegado.

"Debieron haber ordenado ya". Dijo la aludida una vez se había acercado completamente a la mesa donde estaban.

"Como se te ocurre, no somos tú, y eso sería más bien un gesto típico tuyo". Le respondió el moreno con una de sus perfectas sonrisas, levantándose a saludarla, recibiéndola con dos besos muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, para luego retirarle la silla de mesa, asegurándose de que se encuentre cómoda para volver a sentarse.

Jade lo miró sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud que había adoptado, mientras la morena al frente suyo de igual manera observaba la escena, sin percatarse que el ceño se le había fruncido también levemente, sin embargo, cuando lo notó suavizo rápidamente su gesto, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica de pelo negro, sonrió "Viniste" fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Así es, no llegué a hora, pero llegué, dije que lo haría así que no tenías porque qué dudarlo". Le sonrío en respuesta.

"No lo dudaba, solo que no parecías muy convencida". Se sintió avergonzada de repente, Jade tenía razón, si ella decía que lo haría es porque así sería, si algo tenía su amiga, era palabra.

"Podríamos ordenar ya". Habló el canadiense, cortando de pronto la interacción entre ambas chicas.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, así que ordenaron la cena, la cual no tardaron en traerla. A partir de ahí la velada pasó rápidamente entre recuerdos y risas, había pasado tanto tiempo de no verse que tenían muchas cosas que contarse o muchas cosa por recordar.

"Todavía tengo grabada la canción que cantaste aquella última vez que volvimos a ser novios". Decía el moreno sin despegar la vista de los azules ojos de su amiga.

Jade lo miró sintiéndose de nuevo confusa, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, sin embargo decidió continuar con la conversación. "Lo sé me la hiciste escuchar la otra noche que hablamos por teléfono".

Tori los observaba sintiéndose en ocasiones un poco fuera de lugar. ¿Serían sus suposiciones ciertas, Beck seguía enamorado de Jade, y era por ella quien había regresado?. Y un extraño sentimiento la embargó ante la perspectiva de aquello. ¿Acaso ella había estado esperando algo más que amistad del moreno, o aquello se debía a que sentía que su amistad con la pelinegra estaba siendo desplazada por el muchacho?, sin embargo decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a aquello que sentía en ese momento, ya tendría tiempo de meditarlo, decidió más bien unirse a la conversación y disfrutar en compañía de sus amigos lo que quedaba de la noche.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Bueno siento mucho no haber actualizado la semana anterior, yo realmente quería hacerlo, perooo… como dice Sabina "Pero las musas han pasado de mi, andarán de vacaciones" xD, sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, y en compensación por este retraso y los demás que estoy segura voy a tener xD, les dejo un **dibujo jori** que hice en estos días, no sabía cómo subirlo acá así que cree un blog donde iré subiendo los dibujos que vaya haciendo sea jori o de otros fandoms posiblemente yuri y yaoi en especial, por lo tanto siempre que tenga algún jori nuevo lo anunciare al final de los fics, así que no sé si les guste el** fanart,** pero en caso de que así sea pueden pasar a verlo a "flyingpigfanart(punto)blogspot(punto com)" o bien en mi profile dejo el enlace al blog.

Ah otra cosa, el capítulo esta prácticamente sin editar, así que es probable que hayan palabras faltantes u otros errores, siento eso pero no quería retrasarme más en subirlo, de todas formas lo editaré en los próximos días.

**Reviews**

**Vnat07: **mmm por lo pronto Tori al parecer se olvidó de 123magic_love .com y continúa sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, posiblemente tarde un poco en darse cuenta o aceptarlos finalmente xD, sin embargo Jade ya anda llamando la atención de los usuarios de la página :o

**mica: **Gracias, y pues seguimos avanzando xD

**JORIYELITORIA: **bueno Jade trabaja en las empresas de su padre, ambos son traficantes de droga, ok no xDDD …En realidad ella terminó dándole el gusto a su padre y se convirtió en una especie de mujer de negocios al igual que él.

**I Almost do: **¿Estas insinuando que Beck es gay? :o jajaja siento eso, si te digo la verdad la idea inicial era esa sin embargo lo sustituí finalmente por la pareja Cat y Trina. En mi mente debe haberse quedado fija la imagen del Beck gay, tratare de corregir eso, o estudiare su caso xD Con respecto al nick y los demás de la historia, tengo una idea fija en mente, y solo voy a decir que me gustan los giros xD

**ValGR:** Bienvenida al fic! Siento haberte hecho esperar apenas empiezas a seguirlo Q_Q tratare de no volver a retrasarme sin embargo, gracias!

**lizzie gza: **siempre es interesante saber el punto de vista de quienes leen, salen teorías bastante interesante de ello en verdad, con respecto a los celos al parecer no es Jade quien los sentirá esta vez :o al menos no en este punto de fic xD

¡Y bueno pues muchas gracias por los reviews! También gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de léeme ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! El cuál esperemos que sea pronto xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

La chica de pelo negro y piel pálida fue despojándose de sus botas y dejándose finalmente caer sobre la cama, se sentía un poco cansada; sin embargo podía decir que la cena había estado bien después de todo, extraña por momentos pero bien, lo cierto es que siempre que estuviese presente la morena cualquier cosa que hiciese le parecería divertida.

"Tori". Susurro por lo bajo, tendría que hablar con ella, la había notado más callada que de costumbre durante la noche, y eso que la joven de ojos cafés no era del tipo de quedarse callada sino más bien era quien iniciaba las conversaciones, debía llamarla para ver que tal estaban las cosas, quizás el idiota de su ex-novio se puso en contacto con ella o algo, debía de ser eso, porque no se le ocurría otra posible razón para que se comportará así, ya que durante el día parecía bastante entusiasmada con la idea de la cena, el reencuentro y todo eso; por otro lado también tenía que hablar con el idiota de su ex-novio, no entendía porque demonios su amigo estuvo toda la noche actuando de aquella manera con ella, ni que quisiera conquistarla, y no solo eso, además debía preguntarle porque le había dicho a Tori que estaba soltero, siendo que se encontraba en una relación._ "Si, ambos se comportaron de forma extraña"._ Decidió. Pero definitivamente esas llamadas las estaría haciendo recién por la mañana, hoy era bastante tarde ya, además de que había algunas cosas que tenía pendiente, en realidad solo era una cosa, la cual prefería hacerla en aquel momento.

Se puso nuevamente de pie para cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda y casi al instante se encontraba ya encendiendo su computador, observando como a los pocos segundos la oscura pantalla iba iluminándose, apenas terminó el proceso de encendido se conectó rápidamente a su cuenta de 123magic_love .com y acto seguido, sin más se dirigió directo a las salas de chat de la página, tenía pensado usar de nuevo el buscador para ubicar a aquella persona quien le había escrito, sin embargo esto no fue necesario.

-** Scissors_girl_98:** "Esperaba encontrarte aquí". Se leía en una ventana de chat privado.

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Oh" .Fue la simple respuesta ante ello.

-** Scissors_girl_98:** "Bueno primero que nada creo que es necesario que sepas que no busco una relación, sino tan solo amistad".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Y por eso te encuentras registrada en una página llamada magic love donde promocionan la magia del amor. Buen saludo por cierto".

- **scissors_girl_98:** "Buen punto, pero rebatible, pude haberme registrado digamos que por culpa de una amiga u otras razones como curiosidad tal vez...

- **scissors_girl_98:** " Ah, disculpa… Hola , mr-bunny".

- **scissors_girl_98:** "¿Está mejor así?".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "lol, era broma, yo igual me registre por una de las razones que mencionaste".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Y que sepas que para tu tranquilidad tampoco estoy buscando una relación, no una amorosa al menos".

- **siccors_girl_98:** "Y así terminaste no respondiéndome el saludo, siendo tu quién lo reclamaste".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "grr...".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Hola siccors_girl".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "¿Contenta ahora?".

- **Siccors_girl_98:** "Uh, un poco, si, sin embargo pudiste hacer algo mejor con ese saludo", ahora dime, ¿eres chico o chica?".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ ¿Acaso importa, no se supone que solo buscas amistad, o solo haces amistad con un sexo en específico?".

- **Siccors_girl_98:** "lol no, solo quería saber, déjame adivinar".

**- Siccors_girl_98: **"Por tu nick, diría que eres chico, 'mr' y 'blue' deben ser una pista".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Bueno el girl en tu nick me dice que eres una chica, pero bien podrías ser Roberto González, el chico que me trae los mandados".

**- Siccors_girl_98: **"lol, no soy Roberto Gonzáles… ¿Y entonces eso significa que las apariencias engañan y que eres una chica?".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Podría ser, quien sabe… de todas formas no te lo diré, tal vez prometa decírtelo uno de estos días".

-** Siccors_girl_98: **"Ooooh, ¿Así que piensas hablar conmigo de nuevo?".

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ **"**Haces muchas preguntas, sabes, ¿Nunca te lo dijeron?".

-** Siccors_girl_98: **"Lo siento, ¿Pero lo harás, seguiremos hablando? Bueno escribiéndonos".Volvíó a insistir.

- _mr-bunny-blue:_ "Tú… puede que me pase por aquí algunas noches".

Y de esta forma habían continuado con la conversación por varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente la joven de ojos azules decidió que era hora de ir a la cama, de hecho en estos momentos se encontraba ya terminando de apagar el equipo, no pudiendo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara a su pálido rostro.

"_Eso fue extraño"._ Pensó_. "Y divertido". Agregó._

Jade West definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que hacía amigos porque sí, su lista de amigos era bastante reducida, debido a su carácter mismo, no congeniaba con muchas personas, normalmente quienes no la conocían de cerca incluso le temían. Mucho menos era del tipo de chica que se mete a salas de chat o que se pasa el tiempo conversando con personas al azar en la red sea por el medio que fuese; por ello le resultó sumamente extraño el haberlo hecho, y sobre todo le sorprendió lo cómoda que sintió dentro de aquella conversación siendo que lo hacían justamente por chat, además de no conocer nada de aquella chica, seguía sin saber mucho sobre ella, de hecho ni siquiera podría asegurar que fuese una chica; sin embargo fue divertido, pasó un muy buen momento, había tanta familiaridad que las palabras salían por sí solas sin importar que impresión pudiese dejar, era como si siempre se hubiesen conocido." _Muy extraño"_. Pensó

"Bueno, es hora de dormir". Se dijo en voz alta cortando de esta forma sus pensamientos mientras se tumbaba en su cama, ahora sí que no daba más del cansancio, el día había sido realmente largo.

"_Sin embargo podía decir que fue un buen día"_. Pensó finalmente mientras sus párpados iban cerrándose.

- 0 -

"¿Todavía sigues despierta?". Tori oyó la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, estaba… ordenando unas cosas aquí pero ya me iba a dormir". Respondió ésta viendo como la puerta iba abriéndose dando paso a su hermana.

"¿Entonces qué tal estuvo la cena?". Pregunto la mayor dentro ya de la habitación.

"Estuvo… bien". Habló sin prestarle mucha atención mientras continuaba cogiendo su ropa de dormir.

Trina la observaba esperando a que agregase algo más, sin embargo cuando notó que su hermanita no diría nada más se decidió a hablar de nuevo ella. "¿Solo bien, no vas a decir nada más?".

"Pero qué más esperas que diga, solo estuvo bien".

"No sé, tal vez esperaba más entusiasmo ¿Pasó algo?"

Tori negó con la cabeza. "Solo estoy cansada Trina, es tarde, mañana te cuento todo con detalles". Dijo dedicándole ahora una sonrisa.

"Está bien, de todas formas Cat y yo quedamos en salir mañana con Beck, así que le preguntaré a él".

"ok, como quieras". Habló Tori poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bien hermanita, ahora ve a la cama en verdad te ves cansada". Dicho esto se retiró dejando sola a la morena.

Tori negó nuevamente con la cabeza, viendo como la puerta iba cerrándose detrás de su hermana. Se puso la ropa que había cogido anteriormente y se tiró por fin a la cama.

En verdad había sido un día largo para ella, estuvo prácticamente todo el día fuera de casa, todo eso de ir al médico y la salida, en verdad la habían agotado.

"_La cena"._ Pensó de pronto. No entendía o más bien no quería entender esa sensación de incomodidad que sentía al respecto, ella durante el día había estado esperando que llegase la noche, hacía tiempo que no veía a su viejo amigo y en verdad lo había extrañado, sin embargo no pudo evitar que cierto malestar la embargase en aquel momento.

Desde que llegó a casa estuvo evitando el tema, por suerte encontró con que distraerse durante ese tiempo. Sonrío ante esto. Pero ahora con la mente desocupada, de nuevo fue asaltada por aquellos pensamientos. ¿Acaso ella había albergado algún interés amoroso por Beck y sentía ahora decepcionada? "No". Se dijo negando con la cabeza. No era eso lo que la molestaba, tenía que aceptar que aquello que tanto la molestaba eran las atenciones del moreno para con Jade, sin embargo no porque quisiese que tuviera esas atenciones con ella, sino más bien por el hecho de que con esas atenciones se estaba robando la atención de la chica de pelo negro, y no solo eso, sí en verdad había regresado por los motivos que dijo, a partir de ahora intentaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, por lo tanto de seguro prácticamente acapararía todo su tiempo libre. "Esto está mal". Dijo tapándose luego la cara con la almohada. "¿Siento celos? Eso es tan egoísta de mi parte". Suspiró.

No debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos, es más ¿Desde cuando ella se sentía de esa forma? Nunca había sido una persona celosa, ni siquiera con sus novios, no entendía porque ahora lo sentía por su amiga. Ante todo esto presiono de nuevo la almohada por su rostro con más fuerza.

"Ok basta, será mejor que me duerma". Susurró acomodándose mejor en la cama, sintiendo de pronto nuevamente todo el cansancio que le dejado había su día. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en estos nuevos sentimientos.

- 0 -

El sonido del timbre logró sobresaltarla, no tenía la más pálida idea de quien podría ser a estas horas de la mañana, era muy pero muy temprano como para recibir visitas. Se dirigió casi a rastras hacia la puerta y luego de fijarse quien era, procedió finalmente a abrirla.

"¿Que rayos haces aquí estas horas?". Le soltó a su invitado mientras despejaba unos pelos de su rostro.

"Buen día Jade". También me alegro de verte, contestó el moreno observando divertido a su anfitriona.

"Grrrr…". Se quejó ésta para luego agregar. "Iré a darme una ducha, de todas formas tenía que hablar contigo, pasa y ponte cómodo, ya regreso".

El canadiense se quedó viendo como la figura de su amiga iba perdiéndose detrás de la puerta. Decidió acomodarse en el sillón que tenía enfrente cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la pelinegra. "Podrías hacer algo útil y prepararnos café". Gritó ésta.

"Ok lo haré, pero solo porque sé cómo te pones sin tu café". Le gritó en respuesta usando el mismo tono de voz.

El chico se dispuso a entonces a preparar el café, teniéndolo listo minutos más tarde cuando su amiga hizo de nuevo su aparición en la habitación.

"Por lo menos huele bien". Dijo ésta acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban los cafés.

"Gracias, todo un cumplido viniendo de ti". Soltó el moreno en respuesta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Bien Beck, en verdad me alegra que hayas venido, como te dije tenemos que hablar, ahora dime ¿Qué demonios fue todo ese circo que montaste ayer?". No pudo evitar levantar la voz ante esto último.

"Uh… No tengo idea que hablas". Respondió éste sin dejar de sonreír, y dejando su taza sobre la mesa levantó la vista hacia la pelinegra.

"No, intentes tomarme el pelo Beckett, sabes de que hablo".

"ok, no es para tanto, yo solo necesitaba probar algo".

"Algo como…"

"Algo como que Tori siente realmente cosas por ti, digo cosas más que amistad".

"Así que tu brillante plan fue comportarte así para darle celos, por eso también le habrás dicho que andas soltero ¿No es así?". Jade puso los ojos en blanco ante esto.

"Exacto". Fue la respuesta del sonriente moreno.

"Ok genio, no creo que hayas podido probar nada con ello".

"¿Bromeas, acaso no notaste las miradas que me echaba? de momentos me fulminaba con los ojos, aunque se notaba que trataba de evitarlo. Después de todo Trina tenía razón". Terminó diciendo".

"¿Trina? Claro que ella tiene que ver con esto". Puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco. "¿Y cuando se supone que hablaste con ella?".

"Ayer, te lo dije cuando hablamos por teléfono. Oh… También me habló de otras cosas como… tu cuenta nueva en cierta página". Dijo enarcando las cejas.

"La mató". Gritó Jade ante esto.

"Vamos no te enojes con ella, en realidad no era su intención contarme sobre ello".

"Pero se supone que nadie debía saberlo, ¿Qué pasa si se le escapa frente a Tori?". En su rostro se notaba la desesperación ante este hecho.

"No te preocupes no lo sabe nadie más, solo lo sabemos, Trina, Cat, tú y yo, no hay forma que Tori se enteré". Habló el moreno tratando de tranquilizarla.

A Jade no le quedaba más que resignarse, sin embargo había algo que tenía que parar. "Ok Beck volviendo a nuestro tema inicial, hoy le aclararás a Tori que ya estas en pareja con alguien, y dejarás de comportarte conmigo como lo hiciste anoche".

"No seas aguafiestas Jade". Se quejó el canadiense.

"Mira Beck ya se lo dije a Cat y ahora te lo diré a ti, yo no quiero forzar las cosas con Tori, no voy a intentar nada con ella. Es más lo mejor sería que me vaya olvidando de ella, digo en el sentido amoroso, y lo digo justamente para no perder su amistad. Así que harás lo que te dije y dejarás de comportarte de esa forma". La chica de pelo negro había posado sus azules ojos sobre los cafés de su amigo, dedicándole una mirada seria.

El chico de pronto se puso de pie, y fue acercándose hacia ella sin despegar su mirada de la suya. "¿Y qué harías si te digo que no dejaré de comportare así? ¿Qué harías si te digo que lo que comenzó como juego para mí…?". Hizo una pausa. "¿Que aquello que comenzó como una mentira se ha vuelto realidad?".

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Pues nada que decir, solo que siento si deje las cosas de nuevo confusas xD pero ya se irán aclarando no se preocupen...

**Reviews**

**ValGR:** Creo que ahora al fin Tori se dio cuenta de que son celos xD lo de Beck de nuevo quedó confuso por lo pronto xD

**I Almost do: **Siento dejarte de nuevo con la intriga, el próximo capítulo es muy seguro que ya se aclare lo del Beck, al menos es lo que tengo pensando xD

**Wuernar: **No es mi intención torturar a nadie, lo prometo. Trato de actualizar lo antes posible pero parece que la vida se empeña en ponerme trabas xD …Y pues que puedo decir también me encontré en estas mismas circunstancias en algún momento, no exactamente las mismas situaciones pero si circunstancias parecidas.

**JORIYELITORIA: **Definitivamente la aparición de Beck está despertando cosas en Tori, veamos ahora cómo reacciona ante eso. En cuanto a Beck pues todavía esta dudoso cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones xD

**mica: **Si, pues Beck sabe que a Jade le gusta Tori de hecho, ya la próxima aclare eso, lo bueno es que Tori está despertando gracias a ello, poco pero por lo menos está empezando a hacerlo.

**Vnat07: **yo no dije que no fuera Tori, de hecho podría ser ella, o tal vez sea Beck? Por lo pronto podrían ser hasta Cat y Trina xD no sé si voy a aclarar eso el próximo capítulo ya, pero tengo pensado aclarar por lo menos una parte del tema del chat. Con respecto a lo de Beck creo que deje las cosas más confusas, siento eso, pero pienso aclararlo pronto xD

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

¡Hasta la próxima! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

"Ouch". Se quejó el moreno sobándose el brazo.

"Mejor alégrate de que no haya clavado mis viejas tijeras en tu cuello". Lo reprendió la chica de ojos azules quien se encontraba sentada enfrente del mismo.

"Vamos, solo fue una broma, no era para tanto". Soltó en su defensa.

"¿Qué no era para tanto? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí pensando que podrías sentir algo por mí? ¡Fue horrible!". Dijo la chica, con una leve molestia marcada en su pálido rostro.

"Gracias, nos sabes cuánto me halagas Jade. ¡Fui tu novio! ¿Lo recuerdas?". Protestó el muchacho, volviendo a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente.

"Lo sé Beck pero ahora es distinto, nuestra relación fue muy importante para mí y siempre lo será; me apoyaste tanto y lo sigues haciendo; por ello te quiero muchísimo y lo sabes, pero no podría corresponderte de esa forma, no ahora. ¡Dios! No puedo explicar lo que sentí, esa sensación de perder el control, de no poder manejar el asunto, era una mezcla entre confusión, angustia, desesperación, hasta miedo de perder tu amistad". El rostro de Jade de pronto denotaba tristeza, y tras un suspiro melancólico agregó. "¿Crees que Tori se haya sentido de la misma manera cuando le confesé lo que sentía?". Las palabras apenas lograron escaparse de su boca.

"Bueno, debió ser difícil para ella, y debe serlo aún". El chico hizo una pausa y con algo duda continuó hablando "Bien hablemos de eso Jade, nunca antes habías querido tocar el tema, y pienso que es algo que necesitas hablarlo ¿Crees que puedas contarme sobre lo que pasó ese día, digo en el momento de confesar tus sentimientos? ¿Cuál fue realmente la reacción de Tori?".

La pelinegra se encontraba ahora con el ceño fruncido, parecía considerar la idea y luego de un tiempo de meditarlo se decidió a hablar. "Ugh. Bien, aunque hoy te lo merezcas menos que cualquier otro día, de todas formas te lo contaré, tal vez necesite hacerlo".

Jade se había levantado ahora del asiento que ocupaba y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, relatándole a su amigo lo sucedido. "Fue el día de su graduación, creo que ese detalle ya lo sabes pero te lo recuerdo, bueno ese día habíamos salido a festejar el hecho de que había culminado la universidad, como es costumbre siempre que se hacía muy tarde yo me quedaba a dormir donde ella, y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción, Trina decidió quedarse con unos chicos en el bar donde estábamos, así que solo ella y yo nos dirigimos a su departamento; sin embargo al llegar allí no teníamos muchas ganas de dormir por lo tanto nos quedamos charlando hasta bastante entrada la noche, todo iba normalmente cuando entramos de pronto a tocar el tema 'chicos´, Tori comenzó a molestarme con ello, de que era tiempo de que consiga un novio, que desde que terminamos, o sea tú y yo, no había vuelto salir oficialmente con nadie, salvo alguno que otro chico pero nada serio, de hecho eso fue solo los primeros meses desde que te habías marchado, luego no volví a salir con nadie más, y así de esa forma siguió insistiendo, hasta que luego de un rato de escuchar todo aquello, la situación comenzó a hartarme, no sé de donde saque valor y terminé confesándole en ese mismo instante que no saldría con ningún chico porque quien me gustaba era una chica, en realidad creó que se lo grité, estaba fuera de control, y lo que vino después me lo esperaba aún menos".

Volvió a su asiento, tomo un sorbo de su café mientras el chico frente a ella la observaba impaciente.

Otro sorbo más de café y se sintió lista para continuar. "Bueno no conformé con decirle que me gustaba una chica, terminé confesándole ese día que aquella chica era ella, en realidad le dije 'La chica a quien amo eres tú`, porque es lo que siento". Se sinceró. "Y sabes creo que ese día repentinamente me agarró un ataque de verborrea, las palabras no dejaban de salir de mi boca, no había forma de detenerlas; le hablé de todo, de mi negación ante hecho, de cómo terminé aceptándolo, de que solo tú y Cat lo sabían en ese tiempo, de cómo luche contra aquel sentimiento, pero que todo fue en vano, me había enamorado de la persona que creía no soportar ni siquiera tener a mi lado. Ante esto ella solo se había quedado mirándome con tal expresión de asombro, como si le estuviera diciendo que había tenido sexo con su hermana o algo así".

Bebió de nuevo su café, pero continuó luego sin decir nada más, el moreno quedó mirándola esperando que continuase, sin embargo como las palabras seguían ausentes se decidió a preguntar. "¿Y bien, que pasó luego, que fue lo que dijo Tori al respecto?".

"Nada".

"¿No dijo nada? ¿Ni una sola palabra?".

"No, no le di tiempo de hacerlo, solo la deje ahí, apenas terminé de hablar salí de su departamento, y no volví a verla algo así como una semana después, desde allí cada vez que intentaba sacar el asunto yo no la dejaba, de hecho solo volvimos a nombrar el tema levemente hace unos días, cuando pasó todo aquello con su novio".

Beck no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Estás hablándome en serio? ¿No la dejaste hablar, no la dejaste dar su punto de vista, y para colmo te desapareciste de ella por una semana?".

"Mira Beck yo no iba a poder soportar su rechazo, y está más que claro que lo hubiese hecho, en ese tiempo ya salía con Ryder".

"Pero ella tenía derecho a hablar ¿Y cómo crees que se habrá sentido sin saber de ti una semana luego de semejante confesión? Sabes lo importante que eres para ella, incluso cuando la tratabas tan mal seguía luchando por ser amiga tuya, esa semana debió de ser terrible para ella, pudo haber pensado que no volvería a saber de ti".

"Lo sé Beck, lo sé, en cierta forma fue egoísta de mi parte, pero yo no supe cómo actuar, sigo sin saber cómo actuar al respecto, por primera vez en toda mi vida una situación me supera".

"Tal vez si hablaban de ello, las cosas serían distintas, quien sabe tal vez ella…"

"¿Tal vez ella me hubiese correspondido? No lo creo Beck".

"Bueno aunque no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez lo hubieras superado más pronto si lo hablaban".

"Ugh, en fin las cosas son como son, y lo que debo hacer ahora es encontrar a alguien más y punto".

"No estoy de acuerdo, creo que no debiste darte por vencida y menos debes hacerlo ahora, yo vi algo anoche".

"Yo lo que creo es que estuviste hablando mucho con Cat y te contagio de sus tontas ideas".

"Bien, no diré más al respecto, te lo demostraré con hechos".

"No harás nada Beck, y no me hagas enojar de nuevo, que esta vez no serán solo unos golpes". Lo miró amenazante.

"Está bien, si no quieres que haga nada con Tori, entonces deja que ayude a encontrar a ese alguien más. ¿O ya encontraste alguien? ¿Acaso mr-bunny-blue resultó ser popular en 123magic_love .com?". Pregunto divertido, intentando de relajar así el ambiente.

Jade enarcó sus cejas. "A esas dos definitivamente voy a matarlas, ¡No puedo creer que te contaran hasta cual es mi nombre de usurario!".

"De hecho hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que hicieron eso y continúan con vida". Dijo el moreno riendo.

"No te preocupes, no seguirán mucho tiempo así".

El moreno sonrió ante la situación. "Ok Jade, creo que es hora de irme ¿Porque no vienes conmigo a mi departamento así te doy las cosas que te traje de regalo?".

"¿Y porque esperaste hasta hoy para dármelas? Debiste traerlas ya que viniste o incluso dármelas antes".

"Quería que vayas a conocer donde viviré ahora".

"Está bien iré contigo, de todas formas pensaba pasar por lo de Tori a ver cómo anda, ayer la note rara en la cena, apenas participaba de las conversaciones".

El muchacho la miró sonriendo. "Yo creo saber que le pasaba anoche".

"No Beck, no lo sabes, y no vamos a volver a lo mismo".

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, te olvidas del tema ya mismo, recuerda, no harás nada al respecto y se lo dices también a esas dos". Dijo la pelinegra levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a tomar sus cosas para salir.

"No puedo prometerte eso". Apenas susurro el canadiense imitando la acción de su amiga.

"¡Escuche eso Beckett!". Le reclamó la chica desde el otro lado.

El moreno solo sonrió mientras se dirigía ahora a la puerta.

Jade se dirigió hacia ahí también, y lo volvió a llamar antes de abrirla. "Beck… gracias".

"Para eso son los amigos Jade, puedes confiar en mí, debes saber eso. Bien ahora vamos, y por el camino me cuentas exactamente cómo fue que terminaste siendo mr-bunny-blue, me gustaría escuchar tu versión".

- 0 -

La morena se encontraba recostada en su cama, se había levantado temprano esa mañana, sin embargo volvió a meterse a la cama ya que continuaba con algo de sueño, se había despertado a mitad de la noche y por culpa de esos pensamientos suyos que se negaban a dejarla en paz, le costó volver a quedarse dormida, así que en vez de obligar a su sueño a que regresase, se había levantado a jugar con aquel nuevo juego que descargó y con el cuál había distraído al regresar de la cena.

Concentrada estaba hacia la nada intentando calmar nuevamente sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto sintió que unos papeles habían caído en su regazo. "¿Que se supone que esto?". Preguntó confundida, despertando de su ensoñación.

"Uno de los capítulos de la historia que estoy publicando en una página de fanfiction". Habló la mayor de las Vega mientras se tiraba al lado suyo.

"¿No sabes tocar la puerta?". Soltó ahora ésta dándose cuenta que no llegó a escuchar el momento en que su hermana se había metido a la habitación.

"Toque varias veces, y como no me respondías, me metí".

"Oh, lo siento no había oído, en fin ¿Quieres que lea esto?".

"No, exactamente".

"¿Y porque me lo muestras entonces?".

"Porque necesito publicarlo, pero ayer le paso algo a mi computador, por lo tanto no puedo publicarlo si no tengo con qué". Dijo realizando un gesto como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"¿Y qué le paso a tu computador, si apenas ayer te vi usándolo?".

"Oh lo que paso fue que anoche estábamos con Cat… y… y bueno se le cayó un poco de chocolate derretido encima".

"¿Estaban, con Cat qué? ¿Comiendo chocolate derretido mientras escribían sobre ella? ¿Cómo fueron tan descuidadas?".

"Digamos que no estábamos exactamente escribiendo cuando paso eso, pero ese no es el punto ahora, ¿O realmente quieres que te cuente, lo que hacíamos?". Trina la miraba moviendo las cejas.

"Ok, no quiero saber más sobre cómo fue el incidente, lo que si quisiera saber es ¿Que se supone que tengo que ver yo con el computador dañado y tú historia?". Cuestionó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

"Pues que tú tienes uno también, el cual podrías prestarme". Dijo dedicándole a su hermana una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Olvídalo, no te prestaré la mía". Soltó la menor que no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente.

"Vamos Tori, solo serán unas horas".

"¿Unas horas?"

"Si unas horas, o tal vez toda la tarde". Dijo pensativa para luego agregar. "Pues tengo que transcribir el capítulo, luego publicarlo y además tenemos otras cosas que hacer con Cat".

"¿Otras cosas? De ninguna manera te la prestaré, no usarán mi laptop para sus… cosas".

"No es para lo que piensas hermanita, no sabía que solo tenías ese tipo de cosa mente".

Tori puso los ojos en blanco. "Como sea, no te la prestaré".

"¿Acaso tienes algo en ella que no quieres que veamos?". L e cuestionó acusándola con el dedo.

"No te la prestaré porque, quien sabe para que la vayas a usar realmente, tengo archivos importantes ahí, no correré el riesgo con ellos".

"¿Archivos importantes como del tipo xxx?".

"Archivos importante como del tipo de mi trabajo". Le dijo lanzándole ahora una de sus almohadas.

"Vamos, solo será hoy, apenas se despierte Cat llevaremos la mía a que la reparen, por favor, por favor, por favor,". La mayor comenzó a rogarle cual si fuera una pequeña niña.

Luego de debatirse al respecto Tori por fin había cedido. "Está bien llévatela, de todas formas creo que me levantaré ahora, e iré a visitar a Jade, así que no creo que vaya a usarla en todo el día". Habló la morena poniéndose de pie para entregar a la mayor su laptop y prepararse luego para salir. "Y más te vale que no hagan tonterías con ella". La amenazó finalmente

Como media hora más tarde se encontraba ya cerrando la puerta de su departamento, cuando el murmullo de unas voces llegó a sus oídos, al parecer provenían de las escaleras.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó". Era la inconfundible voz de su amiga. Y la morena sonrió ante esto.

"Espera, Jade, creo que olvidé mis llaves en tu departamento". Ahora era el canadiense quien hablaba.

"O pudieron haberse caído en el coche, vayamos a ver". Fue de nuevo la pelinegra quien dijo eso.

Y oyó los pasos alejándose nuevamente, aprovechando el momento para volver a meterse rápidamente a su departamento. Cerró la puerta y dejó caer su peso sobre ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Otra vez ahí estaba ese sentimiento de incomodidad que se instalaba en ella cuando veía a Jade interactuar con el canadiense. _"Beck estuvo en el departamento de Jade"_ pensó y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Era bastante temprano._ "Debió pasar la noche ahí"_. Y la incomodidad se hizo más fuerte así que cerró con más fuerzas sus ojos.

"¿Tori, te encuentras bien?". Fue interrumpida por la pelirroja quien iba pasando por la sala de estar.

"Cat, si estoy bien, solo… me sentí un poco mareada de repente". Logró decir la abatida chica.

"Trina me dijo que ibas al departamento, ya sabes junto a Jade".

"Si, eso pensaba hacer, pero creo que no me siento tan bien de momento, mejor iré a recostarme de nuevo, tal vez cuando me levante me sienta mejor y vaya". Dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación.

"Ok". La pequeña solo asintió y también se retiró en busca de su novia.

Una vez en dentro del cuarto la morena se lanzó a la cama. "¿Acaso me sentiré así todo el tiempo que los vea?", Susurró hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. _"Debo superar eso, Jade tiene derecho a tener otros amigos, y más aún a salir con chicos, bueno, o chicas, no puedo pretender que este todo el tiempo que lo necesite conmigo, debería apoyar a Beck en lugar de reaccionar de esa manera, sin embardo no puedo evitarlo"._ Pensó presionando aún más su cabeza sobre la suave tela, e ignorando el hecho de que su amigo le había mentido al respecto.

- 0 -

"Menos mal que las llaves estaban ahí, porque no pensaba volver contigo a casa". Hablo la pelinegra ya dentro del departamento mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

EL canadiense puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a buscar los regalos "Bien, iré por las cosas, espero que te gusten".

"El lugar se ve bien, aunque podrías darle tu toque". Mencionó la chica, quien aprovechó el momento para sacar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje.

"¿Esas en casa?". Era lo único que decía el texto.

Luego de unos instantes el moreno regreso con unas bolsas. "Toma, estos son para ti".

Jade le arranco literalmente la bolsa de las manos y saco el paquete que parecía el más grande. "Wow, ¿Es un poster de The Scissoring?"

"De los originales, firmado por Tawny Walkerblack, también están las tijeras que uso y el vestido".

Es su rostro se reflejaba la agradable sorpresa. "Es tan genial Beck, te daría un abrazo pero no lo haré".

"No esperaba menos". Sonrío el chico, notando que nuevamente su amiga revisaba su teléfono.

"Le escribí a Tori, para ver si estaba pero no responde". Hablo la chica de ojos azules dándose cuenta que la habían pillado.

"Bueno deberías ir a ver igual, puede que este dormida todavía, vamos ve, te libero por hoy".

Jade hizo caso al muchacho, y levantándose del sillón se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Gracias, por los regalos, y ya sabes por lo de hoy".

El chico le dedicó una de sus sonrisas para luego despedirse. "Yo podía hacer más que eso, nos vemos Jade".

La pálida chica puso los ojos en blanco. "Más te vale que no se te ocurra, hacer nada tonto, también recuerda que debes decirle la verdad a Tori". Hablo de nuevo la pelinegra antes de que su amigo terminara de cerrar su puerta, luego, unos pasos más adelante se encontraba ya ante la puerta de las Vega. Dio uno golpes y en unos instantes fue recibida por la pelirroja.

"¡Jadey!". La recibió esta.

"Cat, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llamarme así?".

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo".

"Ugh, en fin ¿Se encuentra Tori por aquí?".

"Si, pasa, está en su habitación, dijo que no sentía bien".

La preocupación ahora se hizo presente en aquellos ojos azules. "Iré a ver qué le pasa". Habló metiéndose y yendo directamente a la habitación de la latina. Dio unos golpes pero no recibió respuesta, entonces fue cuando notó que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y se decidió a meterse de todas formas. Se encontró con una de las imágenes que tanto amaba, la morena se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y la serenidad en su rostro la tranquilizó. Se quedó contemplándola por unos momentos, su castaño pelo caía levemente sobre su moreno rostro, este se veía tan sereno, tan calmo, acompañado por el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. "Parece un ángel". Susurró y no pudo evitar extender sus manos para acariciar sus cabellos, luego de unos instantes, ante aquel gesto, Tori comenzó a despertar, fue abriendo perezosamente sus ojos cuando al parecer había divisado a Jade.

"Jade". Dijo con la voz ronca que siempre traía al despertar.

"sshhh". La calló la pelinegra, sin dejar sus caricias. "Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte, y así que por eso no respondiste mi mensaje". Dijo y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía fue separándose lentamente de ella y se acomodó en la cama,

"Lo siento por eso, debí quedarme dormida hace unos instantes, no es como si todavía no me he levantado de la cama en toda la mañana". Respondió acomodándose mejor y tratando de arreglar su aspecto.8

"¿Cómo te sientes? Me dijo Cat que no te sentías bien".

"No fue nada, fue solo algo así como un mareo". Habló revolviéndose inquieta en el sitio donde estaba.

"¿Estas segura Tori? ¿Qué te pasa realmente? Desde anoche te siento extraña, ¿No tendrá que ver con Ryder verdad?".

"No, no te preocupes Jade, él no tiene nada que ver, no ha vuelto a molestarme desde aquel día".

"¿Entonces?". Preguntó enarcando sus cejas.

"No es nada, debe ser solo cansancio".

"Está bien voy a dejarlo, por ahora". Se resignó.

"¿Que son esas bolsas?": Preguntó ahora la latina posando sus ojos cafés sobre las bolsas que estaban al lado de su amiga.

"Estas, son unas cosas que me trajo Beck". Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, cuando notó que la morena pareció incomodarse de nuevo.

"Oh, genial". Trató de simular una sonrisa.

Jade observaba curiosa los cambios de actitud de la chica que tenía al frente, sin embargo decidió no decir nada al respecto. "¿Te gustaría que hagamos algo hoy, o prefiere quedarte aquí?".

"No sé, vayamos a algún lugar, pero espérame, iré a ponerme algo menos arrugado y también déjame hacer algo antes". Dijo tomando su teléfono y un par de prendas para dirigirse hacia el baño de su habitación.

La pelinegra se acomodó mejor en la cama, recordó los cambios de actitud de su amiga al nombrar al canadiense y no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía. _"¿Serán celos realmente? Tori sentirá celos por Beck, acaso le gusta Beck?"._ Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto último. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un aviso en su teléfono".

Correo nuevo leyó_. "Ha recibido un nuevo mensaje privado en su cuenta de 123magic_love .com. Puede acceder a su nuevo mensaje privado pulsando en el siguiente enlace: 123magic_love privmsg. php? Folder = inbox"_,

Rápidamente pincho el enlace aprovechando que milagrosamente el internet de su teléfono e dejaba conectarse.

_De:__Scissors_girl_98:_

_Asunto: Reportándome_

_Hola mr-bunny-blue! =D, te escribo en caso de que andes por el chat hoy, pues no creo que pueda andar por ahí, como dijiste que tal vez nos veríamos por ahí, sin embargo puedes escribirme por inbox si te apetece, por cierto ¿Ya conociste a más gente aquí? Puedo recomendarte algunos usuarios si quieres, son bastante agradables. Contéstame eso así les paso tu contacto. Que tengas bonito día._

_Bye ;-)_

"_Que atenta"_. Pensó sonriendo, sin embargo le pareció raro eso de querer presentarle más gente. _"Bueno tal vez solo quiere que haga más amigos, en fin…"._ Estaba a punto de escribir una respuesta cuando la morena apareció por la puerta.

"¿Nos vamos?". Preguntó ésta con un humor renovado.

"Nos vamos". Repitió Jade guardando su teléfono mientras se ponía de pie, y ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** ¡Avisos! Con respecto a las actualizaciones, bueno a partir de ahora es muy probable que las esté haciendo cada dos semanas, debido a ya sea por cuestiones de tiempo, de bloqueo, de tener otras ideas en mente, entre otras cosas, no puedo tener listo el capítulo en la semana, por supuesto que si llego a terminar los capítulos antes los iré subiendo antes, pero en general como digo es muy probable que sean cada dos semanas. Siento informar eso pero me es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta mis actividades y las infinidad de cosas que rondan mí cabeza.

Siguiendo con los avisos, ¡viñetas! Siempre que pueda dejaré al final del capítulo una viñeta de alguna parte del capítulo o en ocasiones serán partes censuradas, o cosas que pudieron haber pasado, o ¡spoilers!, estaré indicando cuando lo haga, hoy subí una viñeta de una parte del presente capítulo que la pueden ver ingresando a flyingpigfanart(punto)blogspot(puto)com, o bien yendo a través del enlace directo al blog que se encuentra en mi perfil.

**Reviews**

**JORIYELITORIA: ¡**Gracias por el fav! xD bueno el próximo capituló ya sabrás quien platica con Jade, por lo pronto lo de Beck ya esa aclarado xD

**Vnat07 : ** Ya sabrás pronto si es o no Tori la del chat, no pasaré del siguiente capítulo sin aclarar esa parte, y pues por Beck no hay que preocuparse él es un buen amigo de Jade aquí pero solo eso, aunque puede ser divertido que Tori no lo sepa xD

**ValGR : **jaja no odies a Beck, el realmente tiene buenas intenciones en este fic xD al menos por lo pronto xD el próximo capítulo iré aclarando las cosas del chat, con respecto al jori tal como dices, no podría asegurarte por que todavía no decidí a cuantos capítulos extenderé la historia, pero es muy probable que empiecen en uno o dos capítulos más.

**mica: ** pues aquí vamos con un capítulo más xD

**I Almost do :** Si lo de Beck solo un truco, de hecho ya anduvo hablando con las chicas así que ellos solo querrán lo mejor las protagonistas, aunque hay veces puede que tomen decisiones no muy correctas xD

**Mart: **Resulta que finalmente la de los conejos es Jade :o pero no te preocupes ya sabrán lo que ocurre con el chat en siguiente capítulo =)

Bueno gracias por los reviews, y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Nos estamos leyendo =)


End file.
